Who's There
by Hetalia Lover
Summary: "Ayahku ditangkap polisi!" "Apa maksudmu, Alfred? Ayahmu kan polisi, kenapa beliau sampai bisa ditangkap?" Dimulai dari mimpi aneh Arthur Kirkland, bahaya membayangi para murid Hetalia Gakuen tanpa mereka sadari. Dan siapa sosok perempuan yang selalu membayangi pikiran Arthur itu? CHAPTER 5 UPDATE! Warnings inside. Rating T buat jaga-jaga. Read & Review please..
1. That Dream

Haloo, di sini Hetalia Lover, kembali dengan project baru, **Who's There**! Project pertama setelah selesai UN dan internet rumah kembali nyala *tears of joy* :'D

Untuk project saya yang belum selesai, **Autumn, Ghosts and Perfect Hunting**, penyelesaiannya terpotong gara-gara internet mati mulai Oktober itu... Dan karena fict itu adalah fict Halloween, lebih baik saya tamatkan Halloween tahun ini saja supaya feel nya dapet, dan sementara itu saya akan mengerjakan project-project lainnya, mulai dari ini. :D Maaf buat yang nunggu itu selesai yaaa..

Okee selamat membaca, semoga fict ini bisa memuaskan anda sekalian ^^

**Disclaimer** **:** Axis Powers Hetalia/Hetalia World Series (c) Himaruya Hidekaz orang ter-_awesome _melebihi Gilbert! XD *plaak*

**Warnings : **AU, setting di Hetalia Gakuen, memakai _human names_, mungkin agak OOC, dan mungkin ada.. Typo

**Genre : **Tercantumnya sih Mystery/Humor, tapi saya sendiri gak tau ini ber-genre apa =="

Seperti banyak genre dicampur aduk dan menghasilkan fict aneh bin ajaib ini -,-"

**Pairings : **Banyak _slight_ dan _hint_ nongol, jadi tergantung sudut pandang pembaca hehe (Yang pasti ada pairing-pairing top Hetalia)

* * *

**Who's There**

_"Ini.."_

Arthur Kirkland kebingungan melihat tempat ia berada sekarang. Lorong yang gelap dan di depannya terdapat deretan ruang-ruang kelas.

_"Ini kan di sekolah? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku ada di si-"_

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan perkataan dalam hatinya, seseorang menarik tangannya dan berlari, memaksanya untuk ikut berlari meskipun ia masih bingung dan agak kaget.

"Iggy! Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan bengong, nanti kita bisa tertangkap!"

Dan orang itu ternyata adalah Alfred F. Jones.

_"Alfred? Kenapa dia juga ada di sini? Dan apa maksudnya 'tertangkap'?"_

Menyadari tatapan kebingungan pemuda Inggris di depannya itu, Alfred angkat bicara, "Hei tidak mungkin kau lupa kan Iggy? Kita kan sedang dikejar-kejar profesor gila itu!"

_"Profesor gila? Dia ini ngomong apa sih?"_

"Profesor gila yang mengejar-ngejar kita dan teman-teman itu!" kata Alfred menggebu-gebu sambil tetap berlari.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Apa maksudmu, Alfred? Kenapa kita malam-malam begini ada di sekolah? Dan profesor gila itu siapa? Kau jangan bercanda dengan aneh seperti ini!" seru Arthur setelah sembuh dari keterkejutannya.

".. Jangan bilang kau lupa ingatan, Iggy. Pokoknya sekarang kita harus lari dulu kalau tidak mau tertangkap! Ayo cepat!"

_"Anak ini sinting atau sakit jiwa sih? Pokoknya nanti akan ku-"_

Lagi-lagi kalimat batinnya terpotong saat Alfred menariknya menuju tikungan dengan hentakan yang mengagetkan.

"Iggy, tenang saja! HERO ini pasti akan menyelamatkanmu dari profesor berkepribadian ganda seperti Splendid di Happy Tree Friends itu!"

"Yang berkepribadian ganda itu Flippy, bodoh! Splendid itu yang maniak superhero seperti kau!" sahut Arthur membetulkan.

"Ya, ya, _whatever_, yang penting kita sudah a.. man..." Alfred terbelalak kaget saat melihat sesosok pria di depannya.

Pria yang mengenakan jas lab itu menatap mereka dengan mengerikan.

"Kalian tidak bisa lari lagi..." katanya dengan suara berat yang menyeramkan.

"Iggy, cepat kabur! Cepat!" seru Alfred.

"E-eh apa?" Arthur tergagap dan makin terkejut saat Alfred mendorongnya ke samping untuk menghindari serangan dari pria misterius itu.

Tanpa sengaja Arthur terjatuh ke sebuah ruangan. Ruangan yang putih bersih, seperti ada di dimensi lain. Dan entah kenapa ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan pemuda Amerika yang dari tadi bersamanya itu.

"Alfred? Kau di mana?"

Mata hijau nya menangkap sesosok perempuan di kejauhan. Raut wajahnya lembut, dan perempuan itu tersenyum padanya. Aneh, sepertinya Arthur pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.

Siapa wanita ini?

"Anda siapa?" tanya Arthur dengan sopan.

Wanita itu hanya diam dan terlihat tetap tersenyum. Namun sayup-sayup Arthur dapat mendengar suaranya.

_"Arthur.."_

_"Arthur, jangan takut.. Aku akan selalu melindungimu.."_

_"Selalu.."_

Arthur merasakan pandangannya mengabur, dan tiba-tiba ia mendengar suatu suara lagi.

Kali ini bukan suara manusia.

Sepertinya ia sangat sering mendengar suara aneh ini, apa ini?

Hati Arthur terus bertanya-tanya, dan kembali ia mendengar suara.

Sekarang suara kakaknya, memangilnya dari jauh.

_"Arthur!.."_

_"Arthur!.."_

...

"Arthur! Bangun! Sudah jam 6.15 tau!"

Arthur tersentak kaget dan membuka matanya dengan cepat, dan terlihat olehnya kakaknya, William Kirkland, sedang mematikan alarm digital di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Heran, sampai suara alarm sekencang ini saja tidak kau dengar. Cepat turun, sarapan sudah siap. Kak Scott, kak Patrick, dan kak Patricia sudah menunggu."

Dan dengan itu kakaknya keluar dari kamarnya.

Arthur duduk di ranjangnya dan berpikir sejenak.

_"..__. __ Jadi yang tadi itu hanya mimpi? Dan suara aneh yang kudengar itu suara alarm?"_

Arthur menghela napas dan turun dari ranjangnya.

Cepat-cepat ia mandi dan memakai seragam sekolah, lalu turun menuju ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi, Arthur!" sapa kakaknya, Patricia McCartney Kirkland, ceria.

"Cepat duduk, sarapanmu sudah kusiapkan dari tadi."

Arthur tersenyum membalas sapaan dari kakaknya itu, "Selamat pagi, kak. Maaf tadi pagi aku tidak dengar alarm, jadi aku bangun terlambat."

"Tumben-tumbennya kau tidak dengar alarm, Arthur. Biasanya kau dan kak Scott yang paling pagi bersiap-siap," sahut kakaknya yang satu lagi, kembaran kakak perempuannya, Patrick McCartney Kirkland.

Arthur hanya memberikan cengiran manis pada kakaknya itu lalu terdiam memandangi sarapannya.

Terbayang olehnya mimpinya semalam.

_"Rasanya aku pernah melihat wanita itu sebelumnya.."_

Suara wanita itu terngiang kembali di benaknya.

_"Arthur.."_

Ia yakin bahwa ia pernah mendengar suara itu..

_"Arthur.__.__ "_

Memanggilnya dengan lembut..

"WOI!"

Karena kaget, tak sengaja Arthur menyenggol cangkir tehnya sampai tumpah ke meja makan.

"Kak William! Bikin kaget saja sih!" seru Arthur marah-marah.

"Lagian pagi-pagi kok melamun? Habiskan _omelette_mu itu, Peter saja sudah berangkat dari tadi." balas William.

"Peter? Benar juga, beberapa hari ini dia selalu semangat berangkat sekolah, ada apa sih?" tanya Arthur penasaran.

"Sepertinya sejak ada murid baru pindahan dari Australia itu, namanya.. Namanya.."

"Madeline Campbell. Itu lho Arthur, adik perempuan temanmu si Ralph," sela Patricia sambil mengelap tumpahan teh di meja makan.

"Bagus juga seleranya Peter, haha," sambung Patrick.

Arthur hanya tertawa kecil sambil menghabiskan sarapannya.

_"Ternyata anak bandel itu bisa naksir perempuan juga.. Padahal baru kelas 6 SD."_

* * *

"Aku berangkat sekarang ya." kata Scott Kirkland yang dari tadi diam.

"Tunggu kak!" seru William dan Arthur berbarengan.

Mereka bertiga memasuki mobil sedan hitam Aston-Martin dengan Scott di kursi pengemudi.

Scott mengantarkan kedua adiknya ke tempat yang sama, yaitu SMA Hetalia Gakuen.

Ia sendiri akan ke universitas tempatnya mengenyam pendidikan S2.

Patrick dan Patricia yang baru menjadi mahasiswa S1 tidak ikut mereka karena mereka mendapat jadwal masuk siang.

Saat ini Arthur, William, dan Scott sudah berhenti di depan gedung Hetalia Gakuen yang megah.

Para murid terlihat memasuki gerbang sekolah yang dijaga sejumlah orang _security_.

Arthur dan William turun dari mobil dan segera menuju kelas masing-masing.

William ke kelas 3, dan Arthur ke kelas 2.

"Sshh, lihat itu Ketua OSIS datang!"

"Cara berjalannya, wah benar-benar _British __gentleman_ sejati!"

"Kudengar dia juga Ketua Klub Detektif ya?"

"Kakak-kakak dan adiknya juga ganteng-ganteng dan cantik ya.."

"Alisnya juga seksi!"

Gadis-gadis kelas 1 yang dari tadi bisik-bisik memperhatikan kakak kelasnya itu terdiam ketika salah satu dari mereka mengomentari alis sang Arthur Kirkland dan menatap gadis itu dengan ekspresi yang begitu aneh, sampai Arthur pun mau tak mau tersenyum juga.

Padahal biasanya dia sensitif bila disinggung soal alisnya.

Yaah mungkin karena baru kali ini ada yang memuji alisnya yang biasanya jadi bahan ledekan itu..

"Kyaa! Lihat itu? Barusan dia tersenyum!"

"Aku lihat! Padahal biasanya dia selalu memasang tampang _tsundere_.."

"Benar! Sayang sekali aku tidak memotretnya tadi!"

Ocehan gadis-gadis itu terus berlanjut sampai sang Ketua OSIS memasuki kelasnya, 2-Europe.

Sampai di kelas, ia langsung bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang sedang mengobrol.

Ia pun sempat menceritakan mimpi anehnya semalam, walaupun tidak menyebutkan nama Alfred..

Bisa jadi gosip baru kalau sampai ketahuan ia memimpikan maniak _superhero _itu.

"Hee, mimpimu aneh sekali. Lalu kau bilang, mimpi itu benar-benar seperti nyata?" tanya Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

Arthur mengangguk.

"Benar. Aku bahkan tidak merasakan ketidaknyataan seperti mimpi-mimpi yang lain. Benar-benar seakan-akan.. Itu sesuatu yang akan terjadi."

"Ayolah, Arthur! Tidak _awesome_ sekali, tidak mungkin itu akan terjadi! Di sekolah kita kan tidak ada profesor seperti itu, apalagi yang berkepribadian ganda, seperti Giggles di Happy Tree Friends saja!" sahut Gilbert Weillschmidt dengan sangat ngaconya.

"Hhh.. Sudah kubilang yang berkepribadian ganda itu Flippy!" protes Arthur, _sweatdropped_.

"_Kenapa dia dan Alfred bisa sama-sama ngawur sih? Padahal yang satu di dalam mimpi.."_

"Tapi, wanita cantik yang di mimpimu itu siapa? Katanya kau pernah melihatnya," giliran Francis Bonnefoy yang bertanya.

Dia selalu tertarik bila ada pembicaraan yang melibatkan wanita di dalamnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Francis. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.."

Tepat saat itu bel masuk berbunyi, dan guru masuk ke kelas, siap untuk mengajar.

* * *

Jam 2.30 siang, saatnya pulang sekolah kecuali bagi mereka yang tergabung dalam organisasi atau ekstrakurikuler.

Begitu juga dengan Arthur, sebab ia dan sebagian besar teman-temannya sudah berkumpul di ruang OSIS untuk mengadakan rapat.

"Selamat sore teman-teman, rapat hari ini bertujuan untuk membahas acara festival tahunan yang akan kita adakan. Proposal sudah diketik oleh Ludwig sebagai sekretaris OSIS, dan sekarang masalah utamanya, ada yang punya ide untuk nama festival ini?" kata Arthur membuka rapat OSIS.

Sebenarnya masalah nama ini sudah dibahas dari rapat-rapat persiapan sebelumnya, tapi selalu tak selesai. Penyebabnya sudah pasti karena..

"Namanya THE HERO FESTIVAL saja!"

"Jangan! Lebih baik kalau AWESOME DUDES FESTIVAL!"

"Nama apa itu? Harusnya PASSIONATE TOMATO FIESTA!"

"HETALIA GAKUEN FOR LOVE sajaaa~"

"K-POP FESTIVAL! Karena festival datangnya dari Korea Selatan, da-ze!"

"FESTIVAL KUDA PONI! Eh ngomong-ngomong aku baru beli 2 kuda poni, aduh warnanya tuh unyuu banget _shocking pink_ dan ungu ngejreng yang keren abis," tiba-tiba Feliks nyerocos tanpa henti pada Toris tentang kuda poni 'unyu' nya itu.

Toris yang malang... Dan Arthur lebih malang lagi karena harus melihat pemandangan kacau seperti ini setiap rapat, yang biasanya selalu dihentikan oleh Ludwig dan akhirnya lagi-lagi mereka tidak mendapatkan nama..

"Namanya Hetalia Gakuen Festival saja."

SINGGG...

Semua terdiam dan melihat ke arah suara. Yang berbicara adalah Andika Garuda Pratama, HuMas OSIS.

"Iya kan? Disingkat HGFest. Selain simpel, nama itu dapat mewakili semua elemen di sekolah ini dan nama ini cukup nyambung dengan motto festival 'The Best of Gakuen for You'," lanjut pemuda Indonesia itu.

Semuanya memandang dengan kagum dan agak kaget. Sejak kapan Dika yang mereka kenal santai ini jadi cerdas begini? Dan sarannya memang simpel dan masuk akal.

"Waaah itu ide bagus _Indische_!" seru Jansens van Michiels merangkul Dika sampai dia sesak napas.

"Hei apa-apaan ini? Apa maksudmu _Indische_, nama negaraku Indonesia tau! Lepaskan aku tulip maniak sapi!" tukas Indonesia meronta berusaha untuk lepas.

Arthur hanya bisa menghela napas dan akhirnya berkata, "Ya, ide yang sangat bagus Dika, semua setuju kan?"

Anggukan tanda setuju memenuhi ruangan rapat.

"Baiklah. Tolong tambahkan itu di proposal, Ludwig, dan Kiku, apakah perkiraan anggaran dana untuk acara sudah jadi?"

"Sudah, Arthur-san," jawab Honda Kiku, bendahara OSIS sambil mengambil _folder_-nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas.

"Ini rincian dana nya secara detail," katanya sambil menyerahkan data itu pada sang Ketua OSIS.

"Terima kasih. Berikutnya tentang konsep acara, Alfred tolong bicarakan pada mereka tentang konsep yang sudah kau pikirkan itu, sementara aku akan ke ruang Kepala Sekolah untuk mengantarkan proposal dan perkiraan anggaran ini," kata Arthur menunjuk sang Wakil Ketua OSIS untuk bicara soal konsep acara, dan pemuda Amerika itu memang bagus kalau mengonsep acara, hanya tingkah lakunya saja yang suka ngawur.

Arthur mengambil data-data tadi dan mulai menuju ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

* * *

Arthur berjalan sendirian di lorong sekolah sambil memikirkan mimpinya lagi.

"_Katanya, setiap mimpi pasti punya arti.. Lalu apa arti mimpiku itu?"_

"_Apa mungkin aku terlalu banyak membaca novel Sherlock Holmes.."_

"_Atau mungkin gara-gara kemarin aku dan teman-teman menonton Happy Tree Friends rame-rame di ruang komputer sekolah.."_

"_Dan kenapa maniak hero pecinta hamburger itu harus muncul di mimpiku?"_

Tak terasa Arthur sudah berada di depan ruang kerja Kepala Sekolah dan wakilnya. Di pintu terpasang papan :

SCHOOL PRINCIPAL : CLAUDIUS VARGAS

VICE-SCHOOL PRINCIPAL : FREDERICK WEILLSCHMIDT

Ia mengetuk pintu 3 kali dan membuka pintu.

"Permisi pak, saya Arthur Kirkland dari OSIS."

"Oh, silahkan masuk. Kebetulan sekali Arthur, sebagai Ketua OSIS kau harus mengenal guru baru pengganti gurumu yang sedang sakit itu," sambut pak Kepala Sekolah dengan senyum cerianya.

"_Guru baru?"_

Arthur tidak melihat adanya sosok baru di situ. Paling-paling hanya pak Wakil KepSek sedang bekerja dengan serius karena ia merangkap sekretaris pak Kepala Sekolah.

"Dia akan datang sebentar lagi. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang membawamu ke sini?"

"Ah, ini Pak, proposal dan perkiraan anggaran dari acara festival tahunan yang diselenggarakan OSIS. Sudah kami putuskan namanya 'Hetalia Gakuen Festival' atau disingkat HGFest," jelas Arthur memberikan data-data itu untuk dilihat pak Kepala Sekolah.

"Hmm bagus sekali, baiklah dengan ini saya memberi izin penyelenggaraan acara- Frederick, tolong siapkan dana yang mereka butuhkan ini- dan baru kali ini ada nama yang normal. Angkatan-angkatan di atasmu semua memberi nama-nama yang aneh.." kata Kepala Sekolah ini mengenang masa lalu.

"Sebenarnya angkatan kami juga hampir mempunyai nama yang aneh, kalau saja Dika tidak memberi usul nama itu.."

*Tok tok tok*

"Masuk," perintah pak Kepala Sekolah.

Dan orang yang baru mengetuk pintu tadi membuka pintu, memasuki ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

"Ini dia guru baru mu, Arthur. Profesor, ini adalah Ketua OSIS SMA kami, Arthur Kirkland."

Pria itu tersenyum hangat. Di balik kacamatanya terlihat bola mata perak yang menggambarkan keteduhan. Pria itu menjabat tangan Arthur.

"Salam kenal. Nama saya profesor Hyde Moriarty."

-_To Be Continued__-_

* * *

**OMAKE**

Feliks : "Terus ya, kuda poniku itu yang pink cewek dan yang ungu cowok, aku berencana menikahkan mereka!"

Toris : "Emm Feliks.."

Feliks : "Yang pasti resepsi pernikahan mereka harus megah! Di hotel bintang 6!""

Toris : "Emm.."

Feliks : "Dan kira-kira gaun dan tuksedo rancangan desainer mana yang harus mereka pakai ya?"

Toris : "Tapi.."

Feliks : "Lalu kira-kira anak mereka bakal jadi warna apa ya? Belang-belang pink-ungu pasti cantik sekali!"

Toris : "Sebenarnya.."

Feliks : "Hahaha sempurna! Tenang saja kau dan yang lain pasti akan kuundang! Di kursi VIP! Nah, apa yang ingin kau katakan, Toris? Rencanaku luar biasa kan?"

Toris : "Iya, iya, tapi.." *melirik ke jam* "Ini sudah jam 5 sore dan teman-teman sudah pulang 1 setengah jam yang lalu, Feliks.."

Notes :

William Kirkland = Wales

Scott Kirkland = Scotland

Patrick McCartney Kirkland = Northern Ireland

Patricia McCartney Kirkland = Republic of Ireland

Madeline Campbell = Wy

Ralph Campbell = Australia

Jansens van Michiels = Netherlands

Andika Garuda Pratama = Indonesia

Claudius Vargas = Roman Empire

Frederick Weillschmidt = Germania

* * *

Hehe bagaimana? :D Seperti biasa, mohon review-review anda, sebab review anda sangat berarti untuk saya :"D Tapi jangan _flame_ yang kasar yaa :)

Lalu yang nonton HTF di ruang komputer sekolah itu benar-benar nyata dari pengalaman saya dan teman-teman sekelas lho. =="

Sekedar info, berkat membaca ulang **Godfather** karya kak **arekeytaketour**, saya hampir mengetik Alfred menjadi _Arlecchino_..

Dan saya jadi suka SplendidxFlippy dari HTF.. =w="

Yap, cukup untuk kali ini, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! ^^


	2. Flower Garden

Chapter 2~ Terimakasih buat yang udah baca hehe apalagi buat yang review.. :D

Sebelumnya, maaf saya lupa bilang kalau Profesor Hyde Moriarty itu OC saya...

Saya ngambil namanya dari tokoh **Edward Hyde** dalam novel '**Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde**' dan **Professor James Moriarty** dari novel '**Sherlock Holmes**' :DD

Masih banyak lagi OC yang akan muncul, terutama para orangtua dari karakter-karakter yang sudah kita kenal hehehe..

Dan saya berterimakasih pada bang Google yang sangat membantu saya :'D

Baiklah.. Selamat membaca! ^^

**Disclaimer** **:** Axis Powers Hetalia/Hetalia World Series (c) Himaruya Hidekaz orang ter-_awesome _melebihi Gilbert! XD *plaak*

**Warnings : **AU, setting di Hetalia Gakuen, memakai _human names_, mungkin agak OOC, dan mungkin ada.. Typo

**Genre : **Tercantumnya sih Mystery/Humor, tapi saya sendiri gak tau ini ber-genre apa =="

Seperti banyak genre dicampur aduk dan menghasilkan fict aneh bin ajaib ini -,-"

**Pairings : **Banyak _slight_ dan _hint_ nongol, jadi tergantung sudut pandang pembaca hehe (Yang pasti ada pairing-pairing top Hetalia)

* * *

**Who's There**

_Cerita Sebelumnya : Arthur yang masih bingung memikirkan arti mimpinya bertemu seorang guru baru saat ia mengantarkan proposal dan rencana anggaran kegiatan HGFest OSIS ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Dan ia mendapati guru baru tersebut adalah.._

"Salam kenal. Nama saya profesor Hyde Moriarty."

DEG!

".. Profesor?"

Arthur ternganga sesaat setelah mendengar kata 'Profesor'. Ia langsung teringat mimpi anehnya semalam.

"_Tidak mungkin..."_

"Ha ha ha! Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu, nak? Apakah namaku sebegitu menyeramkannya?"

Pria itu tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Arthur. Lantas yang ditertawakan pun hanya bisa tercengang.

"E-Eh apa?"

"Kau pasti tahu kalau namaku adalah gabungan dua orang jahat dari dua novel yang berbeda ya? Aku sendiri juga sudah protes pada kedua orangtua ku dulu, tapi apadaya tidak mungkin ku ubah sekarang. Sepertinya orangtua ku menganggap nama itu keren tanpa tahu sejarahnya dulu," jelas si Profesor itu panjang lebar sambil tetap tersenyum ceria.

Arthur masih terdiam dan akhirnya cepat tersadar.

"Oh iya! Maafkan saya karena bengong tadi, salam kenal, saya Arthur Kirkland, ketua OSIS SMA Hetalia Gakuen.. Emm, artinya anda akan mengajar Kimia kan, Profesor? Menggantikan Mr. Erik Oxenstierna?"

Erik Oxenstierna, atau ayah dari Berwald, sedang dirawat di rumah sakit karena terserang tifus. Dan untuk penyembuhannya secara total ia diberikan cuti selama satu bulan oleh Kepala Sekolah.

"_Baik sekali ya pak Kepala Sekolah.. Aku yakin si Berwald sangat mengkhawatirkan ayahnya, walaupun mukanya tetap datar begitu," _pikir Arthur.

"Benar!" jawab Profesor Hyde. "Salam kenal ya nak Arthur!"

* * *

Saat Arthur kembali ke ruang OSIS, Alfred baru saja akan keluar dari ruangan dan hampir menabraknya.

"Whoa! Hati-hati, Iggy!" seru pemuda Amerika itu.

"Huh, makanya lihat-lihat kalau jalan! Hei soal konsep acara sudah kau beritahukan?" balas Arthur.

"Iya tenang saja Iggy! Sekarang aku latihan basket dulu ya!" kata Alfred yang langsung berlari menuju lapangan basket itu.

Sebagai kapten tim basket, kadang-kadang Alfred harus pamit dari rapat lebih dulu dari yang lain, begitu juga dengan Antonio Fernandez Carriedo dari seksi Sosial yang juga Kapten Tim Sepakbola.

"_Dasar.. Dari dulu sama saja.."_

"Woi Arthur! Jangan bengong! Sini, lihat rencana konsep acaranya!" panggil Dika.

"Iya iya, ini juga mau duduk," jawab Arthur menduduki kursinya sambil memandangi sebuah kertas besar di atas meja rapat yang sepertinya berisi gambar tata panggung dan jalur pengunjung.

Pembicaraan tentang HGFest pun berlangsung hangat dan menyenangkan. Seru rasanya merencanakan jadwal acara, sponsor acara, bintang tamu dan pengisi acara, desain dan hiasan apa yang harus dipakai, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui, HGFest ini berisi pertandingan-pertandingan olahraga, lomba musik, dan juga kesenian. Karena itu Seksi Musik & Seni, yaitu Roderich dan Feliciano, dan Seksi Olahraga, Jansens dan Ralph akan bekerja lebih fokus dalam penyelenggaraan acara," jelas Arthur sambil membaca beberapa kertas.

"Lalu," lanjutnya, "Seksi Sosial- Antonio, Lovino, dan Bella, bertanggung jawab menghubungi para sponsor yang sudah kita tentukan tadi."

Arthur memandangi ketiga anggota Seksi Sosial dengan Antonio dan Bella yang tersenyum cerah dan Lovino yang seperti biasa selalu berwajah mafia.

"Oh iya sebelum aku lupa, Dika sebagai HuMas OSIS tolong berkoordinasi dengan Ludwig karena ia Ketua Klub Koran, serta Yong Soo, Ketua Klub Mading untuk memberi pengumuman-pengumuman sehubungan dengan acara ini."

"Siaap!" sahut pemuda Indonesia itu bersemangat dengan satu jempol terangkat.

"Mading asalnya dari Korea Selatan, da-ze!" seru Im Yong Soo lebih bersemangat lagi dengan dua jempol terangkat.

Tapi tidak ada yang memperhatikannya.

"Arthur, sebenarnya tadi Alfred sudah memberi daftar tentang apa-apa saja yang diperlukan untuk dekorasi. Karena itu, kita butuh beberapa orang untuk mengambil barang-barang tersebut, dari gudang dan ruang Art," kata Sey, Wakil Sekretaris OSIS.

"Begitu? Ya sudah, silahkan beberapa orang pergi mengambilnya."

"Tunggu!" seru Bella tiba-tiba. Semuanya menoleh pada gadis manis berbando pita itu.

"Sudah kutentukan siapa-siapa saja yang harus mengambilnya. Yang harus pergi adalah Lovino, Antonio, Gilbert, Vash, Yao, _broer_ Jansens, Ralph, dan Dika. Empat orang pertama ke ruang art, empat orang berikutnya ke gudang."

Terdengar seruan-seruan protes dari mereka yang ditunjuk.

"Mager nih!"

"Udah enak duduk-duduk juga!"

"Kenapa harus kita yang ditunjuk?"

"Gak _awesome _abis!"

"Kenapa aku harus dipasangkan dengan Jansens lagi?"

Spontan semua memandangi Dika. Benar juga, dia dan Jansens harus sekelompok ke gudang.

"Sudahlah, kalian yang ditunjuk karena kalian kan kuat dan pengalaman ngangkat-ngangkat barang," sahut Bella.

"Tapi, kenapa Ludwig, Arthur, **Roderich**, Francis, Ivan, Kiku, Feliciano,Toris, Feliks, Berwald, Eduard, dan Yong Soo tidak ditunjuk? Mereka kan laki-laki juga! Pilih kasih nih, gak _awesome_!" protes Gilbert panjang-lebar yang sebenarnya malas saja pergi kesana-kemari, dengan menekankan kata 'Roderich'.

"Gilbert, mereka tidak ditunjuk karena masih diperlukan untuk mendiskusikan berbagai hal di sini, lagian terima saja dong tugas itu! Ngaku-ngaku _awesome_, contoh dong **Roderich** yang selalu kalem dan _gentle _menerima tugasnya!" balas Elizaveta tajam, menekankan kata 'Roderich' juga.

Gilbert langsung terdiam dan mundur bagaikan baru ditampar.

"Sudah-sudah, silahkan cepat laksanakan tugas!" tukas Bella menepuk-nepuk tangannya.

Delapan orang itu pun keluar ruangan dan pergi ke tujuan masing-masing.

"Nah," mulai Bella. "Sebenarnya ada alasan khusus kenapa mereka yang harus pergi. Kalian tahu kalau setiap tahun Seksi Sosial punya program Family Day kan?"

Semua mengangguk. Family Day adalah saat dimana murid-murid Gakuen memberikan tanda terimakasih kepada keluarga mereka, dan setiap tahun memiliki tema berbeda, entah untuk ayah, ibu, om, tante, atau yang lainnya.

"Oke, kalian tahu tidak apa persamaan orang-orang yang kutunjuk pergi tadi?" tanya Bella dengan senyuman manisnya.

Semua bingung dan mencoba untuk menebaknya. Sebagai Ketua Klub Detektif, Arthur tertarik juga untuk memecahkan teka-teki kecil ini. Dan beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum dan berseru,

"_Of course_!"

Semua mata memandangnya. "Sepertinya Ketua OSIS kita sudah tahu apa jawabannya. Apakah itu, _mon angleterre_?" tanya Francis.

"Mereka semua sama-sama kakak tertua! Benar kan, Bella?" tanya Arthur.

"Benar sekali!" sahut Bella gembira. "Tema Family Day tahun ini adalah 'Thanks to Oldest Brother/Sister'. Ini ideku, Sey, Elizaveta, dan Natalia. Untungnya Antonio dan Lovino yang satu seksi denganku sama-sama lupa tentang program Family Day ini.

"Kita harus diam-diam memberitahu semua murid Gakuen yang bukan kakak tertua untuk memberikan kartu tanda terimakasih dan bunga kepada kakak tertua mereka, karena rata-rata murid di sini memiliki saudara. Tentunya hal ini harus dirahasiakan dari para kakak tertua itu.."

"Karena itu mereka yang disuruh pergi tadi ya, ide yang bagus, ve~" kata Feliciano yang senang karena ia sangat sayang pada kakak kembarnya.

Semua mengangguk setuju atas pernyataan Feliciano.

* * *

_Sementara itu di ruang art..._

"Oi Antonio! Aku dan Vash duluan balik ya! Bawaan kami sudah penuh nih!" seru Lovino.

"Oke _mi amor_, biar aku dan Gilbert bawa sisanya!" sahut Antonio ceria meneliti kaleng-kaleng cat yang harus dia bawa.

"Siapa yang '_mi amor_'? Dasar kau _tomato bastardo_!" seru Lovino marah-marah yang untungnya langsung diseret Vash keluar.

Lovino dan Vash memulai perjalanan dari ruang art ke ruang OSIS yang lumayan jauh karena harus melalui lorong-lorong panjang dan naik tiga lantai. Tak heran Gilbert protes tadi..

"_Mana si Gilbert?"_ pikir Antonio, khawatir jangan-jangan temannya itu pingsan saat mengambil karton di ujung ruang art.

Kemudian terlihat olehnya temannya itu membawa beberapa gulung karton besar berbeda warna.

"Ayo cepat! Kukira kau ambruk di ujung sana," kata Antonio mengangkat kaleng-kaleng cat menuju pintu keluar.

".. Iya, ayo balik," kata Gilbert yang- anehnya agak lesu menyusul temannya keluar.

Selama perjalanan di lorong yang mulai sepi itu tak satupun berbicara. Akhirnya Antonio memecah kesunyian setelah mendengar Gilbert menghela napas panjang.

"Kenapa kau menghela napas begitu? Lagi sakit?" tanya pemuda Spanyol tersebut mengkhawatirkan temannya yang biasanya sehat ceria dan agak- sangat bawel itu.

"Hah? Siapa yang menghela napas? Kau salah dengar kali, ahaha," dengan sangat memaksa Gilbert mencoba tertawa.

"Jangan bohong padaku, Gilbert. Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak TK. Jelas-jelas kau sedang lesu dan tidak bersemangat. Galau gara-gara Elizaveta ya?" tanya Antonio mengejutkan temannya tersebut.

"Ga-galau? Aku? Hei, aku yang _awesome_ ini gak mungkin galau cuma gara-gara wanita, he..he.."

"Gilbert."

Antonio menatap tajam temannya itu. Dengan sangat terpaksa Gilbert melepaskan senyum pura-pura nya itu. Memang tidak mungkin dia berbohong di depan sahabatnya..

".. Benar. Mungkin ini terdengar aneh untukmu, tapi.. Kurasa kau sudah tahu kalau sudah lama aku.. Emm.. Menyukai Elizaveta, tapi dia selalu saja .. Begitulah.."

"Membanding-bandingkan mu dengan Roderich?"

"Tepat sekali. Mungkin di matanya Roderich si anak pendeta yang alim dan aristokratik itu lebih menarik.."

"Hmph.. Ha ha ha ha ha!" Tiba-tiba Antonio tertawa.

"Hei! Jangan tertawa! Makanya aku malas memberitahumu, karena pasti kau tertawa mengejekku seperti itu," kata Gilbert dengan pipi memerah.

"Ha ha, aduh maafkan aku, bukannya mengejek, habisnya baru kali ini aku melihat sahabatku si '_Mr. Awesome'_yang biasanya tidak peduli sekelilingnya dan paling narsis sedunia jadi galau dan meragukan diri sendiri seperti ini.."

Antonio merangkul Gilbert. "Bukannya Gilbert yang ku tahu seharusnya tidak mudah menyerah dan sangat percaya diri, hm? Selama janur kuning belum melengkung, masih banyak sekali kesempatan untukmu! Kalau menurutku sih, kau jauh lebih menarik daripada Roderich!" ujar Antonio tertawa.

".. Itu kan kau, bukan Elizaveta. Tapi yaah, benar juga ya. Aku ini kan lebih _awesome_ daripada Roderich! Suatu hari nanti akan kubuktikan kalau aku akan jadi laki-laki yang pantas untuknya!"

"Naah, itu baru Gilbert sahabatku! Jangan galau lagi ya?" kata Antonio menjulurkan kepalan tangannya.

Gilbert mem _bro-fist _Antonio, seperti biasa dilakukan para anggota Bad Friends Trio.

"_Terimakasih, Antonio.."_

* * *

"Yak, dengan demikian, rapat ini ditutup. Tentang persiapan menginap di sekolah tadi, akan dibicarakan lebih lanjut di kesempatan lain," kata Arthur menutup rapat OSIS.

Setelah pembicaraan 'rahasia' tentang Family Day, dan delapan orang tadi sudah kembali, mereka membicarakan tentang rencana menginap di sekolah untuk mempersiapkan HGFest.

Semuanya bergegas pulang, kecuali Feliks yang masih sibuk membicarakan soal kuda poni- yang kita semua tahu betapa malang nasib Toris kemudian.

Arthur berjalan di lorong sekolah, dan teringat olehnya tentang Family Day.

"_Family Day.. Memberikan kartu dan bunga pada kakak tertua ya.. Aku dapat bunga dari mana ya?"_

"_Eh, tunggu.."_

"_Kakak tertua?"_

Arthur tersentak kaget dan tiba-tiba berhenti sampai Francis yang berjalan di belakangnya menabraknya.

"Aduh, hati-hati dong, _mon angleterre_!" seru Francis sambil menyusul kedua sahabatnya yang berjalan duluan.

Tapi kali ini Arthur tidak menyahut. Ia baru sadar.. Kakak tertuanya kan Scott!

"_Aduuh.. Bagaimana ini?"_

Agak panik Arthur memikirkannya. Bukannya ia tidak suka pada Scott, sebenarnya ia sayang pada semua saudaranya, tapi jujur saja..

Ia mungkin agak segan dan takut pada Scott, karena Scott jarang mengobrol dengannya, dan suka memberi tatapan dingin pada siapa saja.

"_Kalau kak William, kak Patrick, dan kak Patricia masih mending.. Tapi,aku benar-benar lupa kakak tertuaku kan kak Scott.."_

Cepat-cepat ia berpikir, bunga dan kalimat apa yang akan bisa menyenangkan kakaknya yang menyeramkan itu.

"_Hmm, kak Scott yang lahir di Edinburgh, Skotlandia sangat menyukai budaya Skotlandia.. Jadi sebaiknya aku memberikan kartu bermotif __**tartan**__ seperti pada __**kilt**__, rok khas Skotlandia itu."_

"_Dan bunganya.. Artinya aku harus memberikan bunga __**Thistle**__, __**Scottish Bluebell**__, dan __**Heather **__yang merupakan bunga khas Skotlandia.."_

Sekali lagi ia berhenti tiba-tiba, dan kali ini Kiku yang menabraknya.

"Ah! _Gomenasai,_ Arthur-san," kata Kiku dengan sopan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yang salah karena berhenti tiba-tiba. Ngomong-ngomong apakah kau tahu di mana aku biasa mendapatkan bunga-bunga yang jarang ada?" tanya Arthur.

"Coba saja ke kebun bunga di belakang sekolah, Arthur-san. Aku sendiri mendapatkan bunga _meihua_ untuk Yao nii-san dari sana," jawab Kiku tersenyum menunjukan bunga _Chinese Plum_ yang ia maksud.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih banyak, Kiku!" kata Arthur sambil cepat-cepat berjalan ke tempat tersebut.

* * *

Arthur segera sampai di kebun bunga belakang sekolah yang bernama resmi 'Hetalia Gakuen's Flower Garden'. Dan di sana memang berbagai jenis bunga dari berbagai negara.

Arthur sendiri paling menyukai petak-petak _Tudor Rose_ yang harum dan indah itu pastinya, tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa fokus kepada mawar dulu.

Ia harus mencari tiga jenis bunga khas Skotlandia untuk kakaknya dulu.

Di tengah taman terlihat Ivan dan Natalia mencari bunga juga untuk kakak mereka, lalu Ludwig dan Feliciano yang mencari bunga untuk kakak mereka masing-masing.

Err.. Sebenarnya Ludwig mencarikan bunga untuk kakaknya dan kakak Feliciano, karena Feliciano sendiri sedang bengong memperhatikan kucing yang sedang tidur.

Tapi ya sudahlah, kembali ke Arthur.

Ketua OSIS itu pergi ke ujung taman yang agak jauh dari tempat teman-temannya, karena bunga yang ia cari memang terletak paling jauh dibandingkan bunga yang lain.

"_Itu dia!"_ pikir Arthur melihat petak-petak bunga-bunga khas Skotlandia itu.

Ia mengambil sebanyak yang ia butuhkan lalu berbalik untuk kembali.

Tiba-tiba terpandang olehnya pondok kayu kecil tempat peralatan _gardening_. Entah kenapa kakinya melangkah ke arah pondok itu. Dan sesaat ia melihat bayangan seseorang di sana!

"Siapa itu?" panggil Arthur setelah ia makin dekat ke pondok itu.

Diam. Tak ada jawaban apapun. Namun jelas-jelas ada seseorang di tempat itu.

Arthur mengambil sekop yang biasa dipakai tukang taman menggali tanah. Tak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga, siapa tahu itu maling atau orang mencurigakan lainnya.

Kemudian orang itu keluar. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat siapa orang itu..

"Oh, kau nak Arthur. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Dan.. Eh.. Untuk apa sekop itu?" tanya pria yang ternyata adalah Profesor Hyde Moriarty.

"Ah.. Bukan apa-apa," jawab Arthur agak malu membuang sekop tadi.

"Saya sedang mencari bunga untuk kakak saya," jelas Arthur menunjukan hasil pencariannya.

"Anda sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

"Saya sedang mengelilingi fasilitas-fasilitas sekolah ini, nak Arthur. Tidak lucu kan kalau aku besok tersesat?" jelas sang Profesor tersenyum kecil.

"Lalu pondok kayu kecil ini entah kenapa agak menarik perhatianku. Itu saja."

"Oh, begitu.."

"Kalau begitu, saya akan mengunjungi bagian lain sekolah ini. Saya duluan, nak Arthur," ujar Profesor Hyde sopan sambil mulai melangkah pergi.

Sebuah kertas kecil terjatuh dari saku pria itu. Arthur memungutnya dan membacanya sekilas.

"_.. Oleander, Rhododendron, dan Daffodil?"_

"Profesor! Sepertinya kertas ini milik anda yang terjatuh?" seru Arthur menyusul Profesor.

Sesaat ekspresi Profesor seperti terkejut, dan cepat-cepat ia mengambil kertas itu.

"Te-terima kasih nak Arthur," ujarnya singkat dan bergegas pergi.

Arthur memandangi sosok Profesor itu sampai jauh.

"_Aneh sekali reaksinya itu.. Sepertinya aku harus menyelidiki tentang siapa dia lebih dalam.."_

Baru saja ia akan melangkah pergi, ia mendengar sebuah suara.

_"Arthur.."_

Ia terdiam. Lagi-lagi suara itu memanggilnya.

_"Arthur.."_

Tanpa sadar ia berbalik badan. Dan di sana, di tengah-tengah hamparan _Tudor Rose_ yang indah, berdiri sosok wanita yang dia lihat dalam mimpinya semalam!

Wanita itu tetap hanya diam dan tersenyum lembut. Sepertinya dia bukan orang jahat, tapi kenapa dia selalu muncul di hadapan Arthur? Siapa dia ini sebenarnya?

Tiba-tiba Arthur merasa kepalanya sakit. Tangannya ia letakkan ke kepalanya dan ia memejamkan mata. Ia merasa tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan mulai limbung.

"Arthur!"

Ia membuka matanya. Di hadapannya terlihat wajah William memandanginya dengan khawatir.

Rupanya William menangkap tubuhnya sebelum ia terjatuh ke tanah.

"Kau kenapa? Pusing? Sakit? Kalau begitu ayo cepat pulang!" seru William.

Arthur pelan-pelan mencoba untuk berdiri. Dengan hati-hati William menopangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kak, sepertinya aku hanya sedikit pusing.. Kakak sedang apa di sini? Dan- Eh ada Peter juga." kata Arthur menangkap sosok adiknya yang terlihat agak khawatir juga itu.

William menghembuskan napas lega. Sambil berjalan bersama adik-adiknya ia berkata, "Tadi ada sms dari Bella van Michiels tentang program Family Day itu. Si Peter juga dapat sms nya, jadi kami mau mencari bunga di sini.. Sepertinya kau sudah mendahului kami ya?" tanya nya melihat bunga-bunga yang ada di genggaman Arthur.

"Wah, _jerk _Arthur, bagi-bagi bunganya dong! Kau ambil banyak begitu, jadi aku dan kak William tidak usah ambil lagi!" seru Peter.

"Oh. Ya sudah, kita berikan bersama saja, kakak tertua kita kan sama-sama kak Scott. Nanti kita beli kartu yang besar dan tulis nama kita.. Kalau mau tulis nama kak Patricia dan kak Patrick juga," usul Arthur.

"Tapi.. Kau yang berikan ya, Arthur.." kata William pelan.

"Eh? Tidak, kakak saja!" seru Arthur kaget. Mana berani dia memberikan itu semua pada Scott.

"Aku tidak berani memberikannya.. Bagaimana kalau kau saja, Peter?" tanya William yang ternyata sama takutnya dengan Arthur.

"Tidak mau!" Peter terlihat kaget juga. Sepertinya mereka semua berperasaan sama.

Setelah berdebat beberapa saat akhirnya mereka setuju untuk memberikannya secara diam-diam saat Scott tidur. Seseorang akan masuk ke kamarnya dan menaruh bunga-bunga dan kartu di meja, lalu menyelinap pergi.

"Tapi.. Siapa yang akan melakukannya?" tanya Arthur.

William dan Peter memandanginya. Arthur mendapat firasat buruk.

".. Tidak. Apa maksud pandangan kalian itu? Jangan aku! Kak William! Kakak kan lebih tua!" protesnya sengit.

"Tapi kau lebih lihai dalam memata-matai orang, Arthur, jadi menyelinap ke kamar orang takkan susah untukmu."

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Jelas ada hubungannya!"

Sambil terus berdebat mereka berjalan pulang, dan tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai rumah.

Artinya lama juga mereka berbicara- dan berdebat dari tadi. Alhasil, Arthur dengan berat hati menerima tugas menegangkan tersebut.

Sampai di rumah, Arthur langsung menuju kamarnya. Ia menaruh bunga dan kartu yang di tengah jalan tadi mereka beli di atas meja, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur.

Ia berpikir-pikir sebentar. Tentang festival sekolah, Family Day, tugas-tugasnya, tingkah Profesor yang menurutnya mencurigakan, dan.. Tentang sosok perempuan misterius itu. Arthur sangat yakin ia pasti pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Inikah yang dinamakan _deja vu_?

"_Lebih baik aku mandi saja.."_ pikirnya bersiap-siap memasuki kamar mandi. Berendam di _bathtub_ dengan air hangat tentu akan menyegarkan pikirannya.

* * *

"Haah.."

Arthur menghela napas panjang. Sekarang ia sedang berendam di _bathtub_ sambil terus berpikir, namun kali ini lebih santai. Memang lebih nyaman rasanya, setelah seharian penuh kegiatan yang melelahkan. Ia bisa lebih rileks dan rasanya ingin berlama-lama berendam di air hangat.

Terpikir olehnya 'misi' nanti malam. Ia memang percaya diri dengan kemampuannya memata-matai orang dan menyelinap tanpa ketahuan.

Masalahnya yang dihadapinya Scott. Orang yang pendiam, dan selalu memberikan tatapan dingin pada siapa saja.. Adik-adiknya pun segan dan takut kalau berhadapan dengannya. Dalam hati Arthur berdoa supaya tidak ketahuan nanti malam. Heran, padahal Scott tidak jahat, hanya menyeramkan saja.

*Tok tok tok!*

Pintu kamar mandi diketuk.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Arthur.

"Ini aku. Scott."

DHUENG!

Apa yang dia lakukan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi orang?

Arthur gelagapan dan mencoba berbicara. "Eh- eeh.. Kakak sudah pulang toh.. Eeh.. Kakak perlu apa?"

"Aku mau pinjam sabun. Punyaku habis."

"O-oke, ambil saja."

Scott masuk dan Arthur dari balik gorden yang menutupi _bathtub _melihatnya di wastafel mencari cadangan sabun yang biasanya ditaruh di sana. Arthur melihatnya kebingungan lalu membuka gorden sedikit untuk menjulurkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Eh.. Sabunnya di lemari yang itu," tunjuk Arthur yang merah mukanya mengingat keadaanya yang sedang tak berpakaian.

"Oh," jawab Scott singkat lalu membuka lemari yang dimaksud. Setelah mendapatkan sabunnya, ia keluar. "Makasih ya," ujarnya singkat sebelum pergi dan menutup pintu.

Tanpa sadar Arthur jadi lemas dibuatnya. Berhadapan seperti itu saja sudah deg-deg-an setengah mati, apalagi harus menyelinap ke kamarnya nanti.

"Hhh..."

Arthur menghela napas panjang sekali lagi sebelum ia menyelesaikan acara mandinya itu lalu berpakaian.

* * *

Jam 11 malam di kediaman Kirkland.

Arthur sedang menonton TV bersama saudara-saudaranya sambil memperhatikan susunan acara HGFest di laptopnya, sambil mengedit di sana-sini segala hal yang menurutnya perlu diperbaiki, untuk dibahas pada rapat OSIS berikutnya.

Terlihat olehnya Scott naik ke lantai 2. Dan terdengar olehnya pintu kamar ditutup. Scott sudah pergi tidur.

Terpandang olehnya tatapan penuh harap dari William dan Peter.

"Kak Scott biasanya tertidur dalam 10 menit, oke? Aku akan melaksanakannya jam setengah 12," kata Arthur sambil meneruskan mengetik, yang disambut oleh hembusan napas lega dari dua saudaranya, yang membuat Patrick dan Patricia bingung.

Jam 11.30 malam di kediaman Kirkland.

Seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ diam-diam merayap di lantai 2. Semua penghuni rumah itu telah pergi ke kamar masing-masing, kecuali dia yang sedang melaksanakan sebuah misi penting.

Ya, dia adalah Arthur Kirkland yang sekarang telah tiba di depan kamar Scott Kirkland, kakak tertuanya. Kegelapan malam dan lampu yang remang-remang membuatnya terlihat agak menyeramkan dengan wajah tegangnya.

*PRAANG!*

Baru saja ia akan membuka pintu, terdengar suara sesuatu pecah. Lalu ada bayangan yang bergerak mendekatinya.

Hampir copot rasanya jantung Arthur ketika ada sesuatu yang menyentuh kakinya.

"Snowy! Anak bandel! Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

Ternyata hanya anjing _wire fox-terrier_ putih milik keluarganya.

"Aduh, bisa tolong diam sebentar? Aku sedang melaksanakan misi penting nih! Kalau kak Scott bangun gimana? Apa yang kamu pecahkan tadi?"

Arthur marah-marah pada anjingnya itu sambil melihat apa yang pecah tadi. Celaka, itu vas bunga kesayangan Patricia!

"_Gawat! Sudahlah, yang penting aku harus menyelinap ke kamar kak Scott dulu, lalu keluar dengan selamat," _pikir Arthur sambil mengusir anjing bandelnya itu.

Arthur membuka pintu kamar Scott sediam mungkin. Bagus, tidak terdengar suara apapun. Arthur memang jago dalam soal seperti ini.

"_Sekarang taruh bunga dan kartunya di meja, lalu keluar dengan selamat.. Huh, hal begini saja kenapa harus menegangkan seperti ini sih?"_

*CKLIK!*

Terdengar suara pistol yang disiagakan untuk menembak.

"Siapa itu? Beraninya kau masuk ke kamarku!"

Suara Scott!

Bergetar tubuh Arthur mendengar suara kakaknya yang bernada mengancam seperti itu.

Lampu kamar dinyalakan, dan Arthur masih belum berani bergerak sedikit pun.

"Cepat berbalik badan dan tunjukan wajahmu!"

Takut-takut Arthur berbalik badan. Kenapa kakaknya harus sangat menyeramkan seperti ini sih?

".. Lho? Ternyata kau, Arthur? Tadinya kukira maling," ujar Scott dengan raut wajah kebingungan, lalu menyimpan pistolnya kembali ke dalam nakas di samping tempat tidurnya.

Arthur mengedipkan matanya dengan kebingungan juga. Nada bicara yang menyeramkan tadi langsung hilang saat Scott melihatnya.

"E-eeh ini.. Ini.. Sebenarnya.."

"Kalau sabun sudah kukembalikan tadi."

"Bu-bukan!" seru Arthur yang entah kenapa terdengar agak panik dan merah pipinya.

Arthur menjulurkan bunga dan kartu yang dari tadi ia genggam erat.

"Happy Family Day!" kata Arthur singkat.

Scott juga jadi bingung dibuatnya, lalu menerima 'hadiah' dari adiknya itu.

Ia membaca sebentar kartu tanda terimakasih yang ditujukan untuknya, lalu menatap Arthur yang masih berdiri dengan tegang.

"... Jadi untuk ini kau mengendap-endap masuk ke kamarku malam-malam? Lalu suara barang pecah tadi itu.."

"Itu perbuatan Snowy, kak!" seru Arthur, didukung oleh suara langkah anjing itu berlari-lari di luar kamar, sepertinya bingung apa yang sedang kedua tuannya lakukan.

Sangat terkejut Arthur saat kakaknya tersenyum lembut padanya- sungguh kejadian yang sangat langka- dan berkata, "Terimakasih banyak ya. Bilang untuk Will, Pete, Patricia, dan Patrick juga."

"I-i-i-iya!"

Sekarang wajah Arthur sangat merah, bahkan ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia bisa memerah seperti itu.

"Tapi.. Gara-gara kau sekarang aku tidak bisa tidur lagi. Minum teh, yuk," ajak Scott yang sekonyong-konyong keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga.

Arthur jadi benar-benar bingung. Jarang-jarang Scott mengundang orang minum teh seperti ini. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu cepat-cepat turun menyusul kakaknya.

* * *

"Ooh, William dan Peter menyuruhmu diam-diam menaruh bunga dan kartu itu di mejaku?"

Sekarang Scott sedang menuangkan _milk tea_ buatannya ke dua cangkir miliknya dan Arthur.

Arthur mengangguk dan mulai meminum tehnya.

".. Memangnya aku semenyeramkan itu ya? Sampai harus diam-diam seperti itu?"

Pertanyaan Scott membuatnya bingung harus menjawab apa. Tapi melihat wajah adiknya kebingungan seperti itu, mau tidak mau Scott tertawa kecil.

"Ha ha, konyol sekali adik-adikku ini. Sama kakak sendiri kok takut. Tapi memang benar juga sudah lama kalian tidak bercerita tentang apa saja yang terjadi. Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk juga ya.."

Arthur memandangi kakaknya itu. Saat ini Scott memang kelihatan berbeda dari biasanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong coba ceritakan apa yang terjadi di sekolahmu, Arthur. Kulihat kau jadi sering bengong, apakah tugasmu terlalu banyak?" tanya Scott.

"Eh? Memangnya aku sering bengong ya.. Sebenarnya begini.."

Untuk pertama kalinya Arthur lebih terbuka dan menceritakan segala hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Scott mendengarkan dengan teliti sambil memikirkan juga. Sebagai mahasiswa Kriminologi, ia agak tertarik mendengarkan cerita tentang mimpi Arthur soal Profesor berkepribadian ganda dan juga Profesor yang baru masuk itu.

"Memang agak mencurigakan si Profesor itu.. Apalagi sepertinya pas sekali dengan mimpimu.. Tapi, jangan berprasangka buruk dulu, lihat saja apa tindakannya, kalau mau bisa didiskusikan di Klub Detektif mu itu, atau bilang ke ayah," kata Scott dengan tenang meminum tehnya.

"Ayah pulang.."

Tepat saat itu, Joseph Kirkland memasuki pintu rumah. Ia tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya yang sedang mengobrol.

"Hei, kalian belum tidur? Tumben mengobrol malam-malam begini," katanya hangat sambil duduk di sebelah Arthur.

"Ayah sudah pulang," sambut Arthur dan Scott berbarengan.

"Kami sedang membicarakan soal kepribadian ganda," jelas Arthur.

"Kepribadian ganda? Dulu ayah pernah mengurus kasus dengan pelaku seperti itu," jelas ayahnya yang bekerja sebagai detektif polisi.

"Merepotkan sekali. Bahkan di pengadilan pun tiba-tiba ia menangis. Tapi tiba-tiba marah, lalu mengamuk. Namun setelah itu ia kembali normal- Hei teh buatan siapa ini? Sepertinya enak," kata ayahnya mengambil cangkir teh kosong, lalu Scott menuangkan teh dari pocinya.

"Ini _milk tea_ buatan kak Scott," jawab Arthur.

"Hmm. Asalkan bukan buatanmu saja, Arthur. Masih ingat waktu kau salah mengira garam menjadi gula? Baru kali itu ayah minum teh yang begitu asin, mana _scone_ nya gosong pula!" kata ayahnya tertawa.

"Uukh, ayah jahat! Kak Scott, jangan ikut tersenyum seperti itu!"

Pembicaraan menarik tentang berbagai macam hal dan kasus pun berlangsung. Mulai dari yang aneh, yang misterius, yang memusingkan, sampai yang konyol pun ada.

"Baru-baru ini, ayah sedang mengerjakan kasus misterius juga," mulai nya, memperhatikan anak-anaknya yang serius mendengarkan.

"Kasus ini pasti sudah kalian baca di koran. Kalian tahu laboratorium yang ada di pinggir kota itu? Sebenarnya seminggu yang lalu ada pencuri yang telah masuk dan mengambil beberapa botol cairan kimiawi.."

"Benar juga! Aku ingat pernah membacanya," ujar Scott.

"Dan yang dia ambil adalah dua jenis racun yang berbahaya. Yaitu arsenik dan potasium sianida."

"Berbahaya sekali. Lalu, apakah tidak ada tanda-tanda mengenai pelakunya?" tanya Arthur makin tertarik.

"Itulah yang membuat ayah dan rekan-rekan ayah bingung.. Tidak ada tanda-tanda apapun, seperti jejak kaki, sidik jari, bahkan rambut yang jatuh pun tidak ada! Lalu, tidak ada tanda-tanda penerobosan atau pemaksaan, seakan-akan semua berlangsung begitu saja. Padahal penjagaan laboratorium itu ketat sekali.."

"Mungkin pelakunya orang yang bekerja di sana, ayah? Karena itu dia tidak dicurigai oleh para penjaga.." kata Arthur.

"Memang ada kemungkinan itu, tapi yang anehnya.. Penjaga malam itu semuanya seperti lupa ingatan. Dan terlihat dari kamera _CCTV_, mereka semua jatuh pingsan seperti kena hipnotis!"

"Aneh sekali ya," gumam Arthur disambut anggukan Scott.

"Tiba-tiba kamera _CCTV_ mati semua, sampai pagi hari saat pekerja-pekerja pertama datang dan menemukan penjaga malam yang jatuh pingsan dan menghilangnya botol-botol arsenik dan potasium sianida.."

Ayah Arthur meminum tehnya, lalu melanjutkan, "Teman-teman yang satu tim dengan ayah, kau tahu, Edward Jones, Fernando Alfonso Carriedo, Laurence Bonnefoy, dan Saito Honda, semuanya dibuat pusing karenanya. Tak henti-hentinya Eddie bergumam lebih baik membelikan anaknya hamburger 100 buah daripada mengurus kasus menyebalkan ini.."

Edward Jones, ayah dari Alfred adalah sahabat ayah Arthur sejak lama, juga seorang detektif polisi. Mereka juga sama-sama ber-SMA di Hetalia Gakuen dulunya, bersama ayah Antonio, ayah Francis, dan ayah Kiku juga.

Tiba-tiba ayahnya menatap Arthur. "Seandainya kau ini perempuan, Arthur.."

"Hah? Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Arthur yang agak kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang melenceng dari topik itu.

".. Supaya kau bisa kujodohkan dengan Alfred.."

"UKH! OHOK! OHOK!"

Arthur tersedak teh yang sedang diminumnya. "Ayah! Kenapa – Apa maksud- Maniak hamburger itu? Aargh, selamanya aku tidak akan mau!" teriak Arthur dengan muka memerah.

Ayahnya hanya tertawa, "Sudah-sudah, ayah hanya bercanda kok! Jangan teriak-teriak, ini sudah tengah malam!"

"Uuukh, aku mau tidur saja. Selamat malam ayah, kak Scott!"

Arthur cepat-cepat naik ke kamarnya. Hampir ditabraknya Snowy yang berlari-lari mendatangi ayahnya.

Ayah Arthur dan Scott hanya tertawa saja.

"Adikmu sudah besar ya.." kata ayahnya pada Scott.

"Begitulah. Semakin sibuk saja dia. Peter juga sudah mulai tertarik pada seorang perempuan."

"Hee, begitu? Padahal di ingatanku, kalian masih bayi-bayi kecil saja. Sekarang sudah jadi tampan-tampan dan cantik begini! Dan kau, Scott, sebagai anak sulung, terlihat makin dewasa dan bertanggung jawab," puji ayahnya, membuat Scott agak merah mukanya.

"Terimakasih, ayah," senyum Scott. "Sekarang aku juga mau tidur. Selamat malam.."

"Selamat malam," balas ayahnya memperhatikan anaknya itu naik ke lantai 2.

"_Terimakasih Tuhan, karena Engkau telah memberikan anak-anak yang begitu membanggakan seperti mereka.."_

Ia tidak mengetahui bahwa itu hari terakhir mereka dapat bertemu.

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

**OMAKE**

Gilbert : "Tapi, kenapa Ludwig, Arthur, **Roderich**, Francis, Ivan, Kiku, Feliciano,Toris, Feliks, Berwald, Eduard, dan Yong Soo tidak ditunjuk? Mereka kan laki-laki juga! Pilih kasih nih, gak _awesome_!"

Matthew : "Kenapa Gilbert tidak menyebutkan namaku ya... Aku kan anggota OSIS dan laki-laki juga... Mungkin giliranku belum tiba yaa..?"

Kumajirou : "Kau siapa?"

Matthew : "Aku Matthew Williams..."

Notes :

Kenapa Scott punya pistol di kamarnya?

Karena..

Ayahnya seorang detektif polisi, dan Scott, sama seperti Arthur, merencanakan untuk masuk Kepolisian nantinya (Karena itu ia kuliah Kriminologi, untuk masuk bagian Forensik Kepolisian).. Jadi dia harus membiasakan diri dengan pistol dulu..

Dia memang memiliki hobi menembak..

Yang hasilnya malah membuat takut adik-adiknya.. =="

* * *

Hehehe.. Maaf kalau chapter ini terlalu panjang dan aneh...

Namun, seperti biasa, semoga ini dapat memuaskan readers sekalian..

Read & Review please! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~ ^^


	3. The Mystery

Akhirnya bisa update chapter 3~ :'D

Sekadar pemberitahuan dan _warning_, chapter ini mungkin sedikit berbau _angst_...

Lalu...

Yasudah, itu aja kok :D *plaak*

**Disclaimer** **:** Axis Powers Hetalia/Hetalia World Series (c) Himaruya Hidekaz orang ter-_awesome _melebihi Gilbert! XD *plaak*

**Warnings : **AU, setting di Hetalia Gakuen, memakai _human names_, mungkin agak OOC, dan mungkin ada.. Typo

**Genre : **Tercantumnya sih Mystery/Humor, tapi saya sendiri gak tau ini ber-genre apa =="

Ada Friendship nya, ada Family nya, tapi yang pasti ada Misteri yang harus dipecahkan..

Seperti banyak genre dicampur aduk dan menghasilkan fict aneh bin ajaib ini -,-"

**Pairings : **Banyak _slight_ dan _hint_ nongol, jadi tergantung sudut pandang pembaca hehe (Yang pasti ada pairing-pairing top Hetalia)

* * *

**Who's There**

_Cerita Sebelumnya : Bermacam-macam telah terjadi di Hetalia Gakuen. Ada OSIS yang sedang mempersiapkan HGFest, ada Gilbert Weillschmidt yang tengah galau, juga ada Arthur Kirkland yang sukses menjalankan 'mandat' Family Day..._

_Disamping itu, Arthur masih memikirkan soal wanita misterius yang selalu tampak padanya, serta kecurigaannya pada Profesor Hyde Moriarty.._

_Namun Arthur kembali dibingungkan dengan suatu kabar baru, yaitu..._

"Sey suka padaku?"

Hari ini Rabu. Arthur sedang berada di ruang OSIS lagi, sehari setelah kejadian 'Family Day' itu.

Dan sekarang ia sedang mendengar kabar- atau gosip- dari temannya, Ralph Campbell yang berasal dari Australia.

"Iya, benar! Katanya dia masuk OSIS karena ada kau! Lalu dia sering tertangkap curi-curi pandang ke arahmu dan tersenyum malu!" teriak Ralph sangat bersemangat.

"Tidak usah berteriak! Aku ada tepat di depanmu!" sergah Arthur agak kesal dengan temannya yang satu ini. Untungnya hanya ada mereka berdua di sana, yang lainnya belum datang.

"Ups, maaf," kata Ralph menyengir.

"Dasar, dari dulu tidak pernah berubah. Dari mana sih kau dapat gosip ini?" tanya Arthur, penasaran dengan asal-usul rumor ini.

"Dari Dika."

O ouw.

Arthur mengelus-elus jidatnya. Lagi-lagi Dika.

Andika Garuda Pratama, pemuda asal Indonesia sekaligus Raja Gosip nomor satu di Hetalia Gakuen.

Sekedar informasi, nomor duanya Elizaveta dan nomor tiga Francis.

Yaah, pokoknya gosip apapun kalau sudah sampai ke tiga orang ini, dijamin akan menduduki trending topic obrolan sekolah.

Apalagi Dika, jabatannya sebagai HuMas OSIS memudahkannya mencari info-info terbaru, setidak penting apapun itu.

Soal Gilbird diculik dan hampir digoreng anak kecil pun dia tahu(yang hasilnya membuat Gilbert panik dan membabi buta menyelamatkan burung peliharaannya itu tepat sebelum ia masuk dalam _frying pan, _dan mengakibatkan trauma padanya setiap melihat Elizaveta memegang panci penggorengan kesayangannya).

Kembali ke Arthur dan Ralph.

"Lalu Dika dapat info dari mana?" tanya Arthur tak sabar.

"Mana kutahu. Antenanya kan dimana-mana, apalagi dia HuMas OSIS. Mungkin dia lihat sendiri, mungkin dari adik-adiknya atau kawan-kawan kita- oh iya, jangan-jangan diberitahu 'teman-teman'nya yang kebetulan bisa kau lihat itu ya," jawab Ralph.

Arthur jadi ngeri mengingat rupa 'teman-teman' Dika itu.

"Su-sudah, tidak usah membicarakan ini lagi. Itu yang lain juga sudah mulai datang."

"Huh, ya sudah, pokoknya sudah ku beritahu ya," kata Ralph duduk di kursi tempatnya biasa duduk.

* * *

"Jadi, rapat kali ini akan membahas rencana kita menginap di sekolah dalam rangka persiapan HGFest. Kita akan menginap hari Jumat dan Sabtu, pulang ke rumah dan istirahat pada hari Minggu, dan festival dimulai hari Senin sampai Rabu. Ada yang berhalangan hadir?"

Semuanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Arthur. Artinya semua akan ikut dalam acara menginap ini.

"Bagus. Sekarang kita membahas apa-apa saja yang harus kita persiapkan..."

Kemudian mereka saling berdiskusi dan bertukar pendapat lagi, tentang siapa-siapa saja yang harus membawa ini dan itu, dan ruang mana yang akan dipakai menginap. Mereka sepakat untuk memakai aula sekolah yang luas.

Setelah itu beres, para perempuan pun mulai asik dan ribut membicarakan model piyama yang akan mereka kenakan, dipandangi oleh para pria yang sepertinya tidak sabar melihat gadis-gadis cantik itu mengenakan piyama.

"Ehem, maaf ini masih di dalam rapat, silahkan lanjutkan, Arthur," tegur Ludwig yang menuai pandangan kesal dari Bad Friends Trio.

"Eeh, ya, terimakasih, Ludwig," ujar Arthur. Dan ia pun melanjutkan, "Setiap tahun tradisi kita adalah menginap di sekolah ditemani satu guru atau pak Kepala Sekolah sendiri. Tapi tahun ini, semuanya sibuk, termasuk pak KepSek. Feliciano, bisa minta tolong ke kakekmu itu untuk mencarikan guru pengganti dari luar? Mungkin kenalannya atau siapa pun itu.."

"Baiklah, ve~," jawab Feliciano riang.

"Sepertinya tidak ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan. Baiklah, sampai jumpa!" Arthur menutup rapat itu dan semuanya bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

Ia sendiri menyiapkan barang-barangnya dan tanpa sadar tinggal ia dan Sey yang berada di ruangan itu.

Sebenarnya itu hasil kerja Ralph dan Dika yang cepat-cepat mendorong yang lain keluar.

Ia dan Sey sama-sama terkejut saat melihat ruangan itu sudah sepi.

Terlihat oleh Arthur gadis manis yang rambutnya diikat dua itu kebingungan karena biasanya ia pulang bersama teman-temannya.

Sebagai_ gentleman, _ia merasa tidak baik meninggalkan seorang gadis sendirian.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" tanya Arthur dengan sopan

"Eh? Emm, ya, terimakasih.." jawab Sey pelan.

* * *

Sepanjang jalan mereka hanya diam. Lama-lama Arthur jadi canggung juga.

_"Rasanya tidak mungkin dia suka padaku.."_

Arthur berpikir-pikir sampai keheningan itu pecah oleh Sey.

"Arthur."

DEG!

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.."

DEG! DEG!

_"Masa sih dia mau.. Tidak mungkin!"_

"Sebenarnya.. A-aku sudah lama suka pada..."

DEG! DEG! DEG!

".. Francis..."

GDUBRAK!

"A-Arthur! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jatuh?"

"O-oh begitu... Tidak, tadi aku hanya tersandung kerikil, hahahahaha!" seru Arthur berusaha menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah karena malu dan mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Jadi.." Arthur sudah bisa menguasai dirinya lagi. "Kau suka pada Francis ya.. Tapi kenapa kau beritahu aku?"

"Karena.. Kulihat Francis akrab denganmu. Kalau tidak sedang bersama Bad Friends Trio, ia pasti lebih sering bersamamu."

"Memang benar," sahut Arthur mengangguk, mengingat Francis yang selalu lengket padanya.

"Aku sudah sering memandanginya saat ia bersamamu, dan mengagumi betapa indah matanya, betapa lembut rambut emasnya yang terikat ke belakang, betapa halus kulit putihnya, dan betapa tampan senyum dan tawanya. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum dan berdebar jantungku saat melihat itu semua," jelas Sey sambil tersenyum pula dan tersipu malu.

"Selera orang beda-beda ya.." gumam Arthur tanpa sadar.

"Apa?"

"Ah, tidak.. Lalu, kau ingin aku menyuruhnya mendekatimu?"

"Bukan.. Sebenarnya kami sudah mulai dekat dan sering ber-sms serta _chatting, _dan dia menunjukkan sinyal bahwa sepertinya dia menyukaiku juga dari kata-kata pujian dan bunga-bunga yang ia berikan padaku."

"Benar-benar khas Francis."

"Ya," jawab Sey, "tapi.. Kulihat dia juga sering memberikan pujian dan gombalan pada perempuan-perempuan lain.. Karena itu aku agak ragu apakah ia benar-benar menyukaiku atau tidak... Apalagi tiba-tiba ada gosip kalau aku menyukaimu. Benar-benar deh si Dika itu. Sepertinya dia salah mengartikan pandanganku ke Francis itu.. Untung aku sudah memintanya supaya Bad Friends Trio jangan sampai tahu soal rumor ini..."

"Lalu, kau hanya ingin aku mencari kepastian dari Francis apakah ia benar-benar menyukaimu atau tidak, kan?" tanya Arthur santai.

"Dari mana kau tahu? Benar-benar, dasar Ketua Klub Detektif!" seru Sey agak kagum.

"Ah tidak, itu hanya tebakan biasa. Nah, kita sudah sampai di depan rumahmu," kata Arthur saat mereka sampai di depan rumah Sey yang dekor nya memiliki suasana tropis ala negara asalnya, Seychelles.

"Mau masuk dulu untuk minum teh?" tawar Sey.

"Tidak usah, terimakasih. Aku pulang ya, sampai jumpa besok," kata Arthur pamit.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terimakasih telah mengantarku, dan mendengarkan ceritaku. Aku merasa tenang sekarang," kata Sey senang.

Arthur hanya tersenyum manis dan mengangguk, lalu mulai berjalan menuju rumahnya sendiri. Senyumnya sebenarnya tidak kalah tampan dari Francis, tapi memang seleranya Sey adalah yang seperti itu, mau bagaimana lagi...

Sementara berjalan, tiba-tiba Arthur menyadari sesuatu. Ia meraba lehernya dengan panik, mencari sesuatu yang seharusnya ada di sana.

"Red Ruby ku! Pasti terjatuh di tempat tadi!"

Yang Arthur maksud adalah liontin rubi merah miliknya, salah satu harta pusaka keluarga Kirkland. Masing-masing dari saudaranya juga punya, bahkan orangtuanya pun memilikinya, dengan jenis permata dan warna yang berbeda.

Milik Arthur adalah Red Ruby, Scott memiliki Blue Sapphire, William memiliki Yellow Amber. Punya si kembar Patrick dan Patricia adalah Green Emerald dan Green Jade. Sedangkan Peter memiliki Orange Opal.

Orangtuanya juga punya, Black Onyx dan White Diamond.

Dan sekarang milik Arthur tidak ada.

Arthur berlari ke tempat dia jatuh tadi, sambil berdoa semoga tidak ada yang mengambil barangnya yang paling berharga itu.

Sampai perempatan jalan tempat ia jatuh tadi, terlihat seseorang berdiri membelakanginya, memegang liontin milik Arthur dengan erat dan menatap benda itu lekat-lekat.

"Maaf.. Itu milik saya yang tadi terjatuh.. Lihat saja di rantainya, terukir nama saya, Arthur Kirkland..."

Memang benar. Terukir dengan indah, 'Arthur K.'

Namun orang itu seperti tersentak kaget saat mendengarnya, lalu secara tiba-tiba lari dari Arthur.

Arthur kaget lalu dengan sigap mengejar orang itu.

"HEI! Dasar pencuri! Kembalikan liontinku!"

Arthur yang terbiasa lari mengejar bola di lapangan sepakbola mudah saja menyusul orang aneh itu. Dengan cepat ia membanting orang itu dengan gerakan Judo yang pernah Kiku ajarkan, dan merebut liontinnya kembali.

Ketika ia melihat wajah orang itu, Arthur sangat kaget karena ternyata..

Orang itu memakai topeng.

Topeng yang sangat amat menyeramkan, dengan mata merah membelalak dan gigi taring panjang menyeringai, membuat Arthur agak merinding sebelum sadar itu hanya topeng.

Namun orang aneh itu memanfaatkan keterkejutan Arthur dengan kabur secepat-cepatnya, meninggalkan Arthur sendirian melongo di tengah jalan.

Entah berapa lama Arthur terdiam, sampai ia tak sadar saat Alfred mendatanginya dengan sepeda dari belakang.

Alfred membunyikan bel sepedanya keras-keras, sengaja ingin mengagetkan Arthur.

*KRING KRING KRING!*

Cepat-cepat Arthur berbalik karena terkejut.

"Alfred! Untuk apa kau membunyikan bel sepeda sekeras itu?" seru Arthur kesal.

"Hahahahaha! Kau sendiri sedang apa bengong di tengah jalan, Iggy?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" dengus pemuda Inggris itu.

"Lagipula kau sedang apa di daerah ini? Rumahmu kan dekat rumahku di arah sana," tunjuk Arthur ke arah yang berlawanan dengan rumah Sey.

"Tadi habis menjenguk pelatih Basket yang demam di rumahnya sekitar sini, kau sendiri kenapa bisa ada di komplek ini?"

"Ada urusan. Sudahlah, pulang saja. Aku juga mau pulang."

"Iggy, rumah kita kan dekat, jadi lebih baik kau membonceng sepedaku saja!" seru Alfred.

Arthur berpikir-pikir. Kalau ditolak, rugi juga dia jalan kaki sendirian jauh-jauh ke rumahnya.

".. Ya sudah. Asal kau jangan sok melepas tangan seperti waktu itu saja. Sampai memar lututku setelah jatuh gara-gara kau," kata Arthur.

Alfred hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tenang saja, akan kuantar kau pulang dengan selamat, Iggy," seru Alfred ceria.

Dengan segera mereka melaju menuju daerah perumahan Arthur dan Alfred.

_"Sudah lama tidak dibonceng Alfred.. Dulu kami selalu bermain bersama.." _pikir Arthur.

_"Sejak kapan punggungnya jadi selebar ini?"_

Tanpa sadar Arthur tersenyum lembut, mengingat kenangan-kenangan bersama sahabatnya yang sejak kecil sudah ia kenal itu.

* * *

"Sudah sampai, Arthur! Maaf ya aku tidak bisa mampir!" seru Alfred setelah Arthur turun dan ia bersiap-siap untuk ke rumahnya sendiri.

"Siapa juga yang mengundangmu untuk mampir? Pulang sana!" seru Arthur.

"Hahaha, iya iya!" sahut Alfred mengayuh sepedanya.

Belum jauh Alfred pergi, Arthur memanggilnya.

"Al!"

Alfred menoleh.

_"Thanks!"_

Pipi Arthur agak merah saat mengucapkannya, karena ia tidak biasa berterimakasih pada Alfred. Namun Alfred tersenyum senang dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Ciee yang diantar pulang sama Alfred~"

Arthur kaget dan menoleh. Ternyata semua saudaranya telah berkumpul di depan rumah!

"Sejak kapan kalian ada di sana?" seru Arthur panik. Seluruh mukanya merah sekarang.

"Sejak kau bilang 'Pulang sana!', _jerk _Arthur~," jawab Peter dengan cengiran usil.

"Peter! Pasti kau yang menyuruh kakak-kakak berkumpul di sini!"

"Hahaha," tawa William, "Dia hanya bilang 'Ada tontonan menarik di depan,' lalu kami penasaran dan pergi ke sini. Dan benar sekali, adegan perpisahan romantis sang putri dengan pangeran yang mengantarnya bisa kami saksikan. Iya kan, kak Scott?"

"Untuk apa kau tanyakan aku?" tukas Scott ketus.

"Ow ow ow~ Sepertinya kakak kita tercinta cemburu melihat adik kecilnya diambil orang lain~," goda Patrick dan Patricia kompak.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan sih?" seru Arthur dan Scott berbarengan.

Muka mereka berdua sama merahnya.

Siapa sangka Scott juga seorang _tsundere_ tersembunyi ya?

"Kita masuk saja yuk! Sudah mulai dingin nih! O iya, Sebastian sudah kembali tadi siang lho!" seru Peter bersemangat.

Sebastian Larson, adalah _butler_ keluarga Kirkland yang pulang ke rumah orangtuanya seminggu yang lalu dalam rangka menghadiri pernikahan adik perempuannya.

Dan sekarang ia telah kembali dari mudiknya itu, disambut dengan sukacita oleh keluarga Kirkland yang sangat menyenanginya.

Dan benar saja, saat masuk rumah, mereka disambut oleh senyuman ramah Sebastian.

"Saya telah menyiapkan teh dan _scone_," kata _butler_ itu hangat.

"Terimakasih Sebastian. Senang sekali melihatmu kembali, ayah sudah pulang? Atau ia lembur lagi?" tanya Arthur.

"Ayah anda telah ada di rumah sejak tadi siang, bahkan sebelum saya datang. Sekarang ia sedang duduk minum teh di halaman belakang," kata Sebastian.

Arthur mengangguk dan mulai menuju kamarnya. Namun sebuah suara kecil dan lembut menghentikannya.

_"Arthur, Arthur.."_

Ia berhenti dan mendengarkan dengan seksama, untuk memastikan yang ia dengar bukan _pixie _yang biasanya.

Lagi-lagi suara wanita itu. Tapi kali ini sosoknya tak terlihat di manapun.

_"Arthur, cepat datangi ayahmu! Datangi ayahmu!"_

Arthur terdiam dan berdiri dengan kaku. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan firasat buruk.

_"Arthur! Ayahmu dalam bahaya!"_

Secepat kilat ia memutar dirinya dan berlari menuju halaman belakang.

_"Tidak mungkin.. Tidak mungkin.."_

Berdebar-debar jantung Arthur saat ia mencari sosok ayahnya.

Dan di sana dia.

Ia telah terjatuh dari kursinya dan tergeletak di lantai!

Ia terbatuk-batuk, dan.. Darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"AYAH!"

Cepat-cepat Arthur mendatangi ayahnya, dan berlutut disebelahnya.

"Ayah! Bertahanlah! Siapa saja, panggil ambulans!"

William yang baru datang setelah mendengar Arthur berteriak dengan sigap menelepon ambulans.

"Ayah! Ayah!"

Pucat wajah Arthur saat melihat ayahnya makin melemah, dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"A-.. Arthur.." panggil ayahnya lemah.

Arthur mendekat padanya.

Terputus-putus nafasnya saat ia menunjuk liontin Red Ruby milik Arthur dengan tangan bergetar.

Lalu ayahnya menulis sesuatu di lantai menggunakan darahnya.

Tertulis di sana :

**A****L**

Sepertinya ayahnya ingin melanjutkan menulis, namun ia tak kuat lagi.

Dengan tenaga terakhirnya ia menggapai bahu Arthur dan berbisik,

"E-.. Ed.."

Kemudian ia menutup matanya.

Arthur menatap tubuh ayahnya yang sudah tak bergerak lagi.

Dipegangnya tangannya yang dingin.

Diguncangkannya tubuh ayahnya, meskipun ia tahu upayanya itu tak akan membuahkan hasil.

"A- Ayah?"

"Ayah? Ayah?"

"AYAAH!"

* * *

Dingin.

Itulah yang dirasakan Arthur saat ini.

Udara di pemakaman ini begitu dingin, sedingin hati pemuda Inggris itu.

Hitam.

Langit mendung dipenuhi awan-awan hitam, begitu pula perasaan para pelayat yang juga mengenakan pakaian berwarna senada.

Namun Arthur tidak peduli.

Hatinya kosong, air mata pun tidak mengalir.

Sejak sore kemarin itu, ia hanya diam dan menatap kosong.

Ia tidak menyahut saat dipanggil saudara-saudaranya.

Ia hanya diam saat Scott memberikan kemeja dan jas hitam untuk ia pakai dan memandanginya saja, seakan-akan ia tidak tahu untuk apa itu, sampai kakaknya itu yang harus menggantikan bajunya.

Ia juga bungkam saat mengikuti kebaktian penguburan yang dipimpin oleh Pendeta Phillip Edelstein, dan tidak menjawab setiap ucapan turut berdukacita.

Ia hanya mengangguk dan menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan polisi seputar pembunuhan ayahnya tersebut.

Ya.

Pembunuhan.

Ayahnya telah dibunuh seseorang menggunakan racun arsenik dan potasium sianida.

Dua jenis racun yang sama dengan yang dicuri dari laboratorium di pinggir kota..

Itulah yang telah merenggut nyawanya..

Membuatnya terbujur kaku di dalam peti mati..

Dibawah batu nisan yang bertuliskan :

_In Memory of_

**JOSEPH KIRKLAND**

Born October 1st, 1963

Died July 11th, 2012

_Beloved friend, husband and father_

Di depan kuburan yang bertabur bunga itu, terlihat oleh Arthur adiknya Peter yang menangis tersedu-sedu memeluk Patricia yang juga menangis, dan balas memeluk adik bungsunya itu.

Ia juga melihat kakaknya Patrick dan William menangis, di sebelahnya ada Scott yang sekuat tenaga berusaha menahan air matanya sambil menenangkan adik-adiknya itu.

Namun Arthur tidak mengeluarkan setitik pun air mata.

Arthur tidak mengeluarkan sepatah pun kata-kata.

Ia hanya diam.

Ia hanya membisu.

Terlihat ayah Alfred, Edward Jones, mendatanginya.

"Hei Arthur.. Kau sudah besar sekarang," sapanya.

Arthur hanya menatapnya, tidak balas menyapanya dengan sopan seperti biasa.

Namun ia dapat melihat mata biru yang persis dengan mata Alfred itu, bengkak karena menangis.

Tentu berat rasanya kehilangan seorang sahabat yang begitu berharga..

"Kau tahu.. Ayahmu sejak dulu adalah seseorang yang tegas, disiplin, dan pantang menyerah. Di kepolisian pun, saat kami menemui jalan buntu, selalu dia yang menyemangati kami dan tetap bijak dalam mengambil keputusan untuk memecahkan kasus.." kenang ayah Alfred, tersenyum sendu.

Ia menatap Arthur.

"Kau sangat mirip dengannya, Arthur.. Dibandingkan dengan saudara-saudaramu, kaulah yang paling mirip dengannya sewaktu dia muda dulu.."

Ia menepuk bahu Arthur.

"Aku tahu kau sangat berduka, Arthur.. Tapi kudengar kau terdiam seperti ini sejak kemarin.. Aku juga jadi khawatir, karena kau pun sudah kuanggap anak sendiri.. Seperti Joseph yang selalu menganggap Alfred anaknya sendiri..."

Ia menghela napas dan melanjutkan, ".. Jangan seperti ini terus, Arthur.. Ayahmu pun akan khawatir jika dia melihatmu seperti ini.."

Namun Arthur tetap hanya mengangguk pelan.

Ayah Alfred memberi sinyal pada anaknya untuk datang mendekat dan mencoba menghibur Arthur.

Sementara ia sendiri kembali pada rekan-rekan kepolisiannya yang ikut melayat.

Alfred mendatangi Arthur.

Pemuda Amerika itu terlihat tampan dan gagah dalam kemeja hitamnya.

Ia tidak memakai kacamatanya, memperlihatkan mata birunya yang indah, meskipun terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Namun Arthur hanya memandanginya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Alfred bingung harus berkata apa.

Namun ia mencoba.

"Arthur," mulai Alfred, tidak memanggilnya 'Iggy' seperti biasa.

"Arthur.. A-aku.. Aku tidak tahu mungkin kau sudah bosan mendengar ini.. Tapi aku turut berdukacita dengan sangat mendalam. Sungguh.."

Arthur hanya mengangguk.

Sakit sekali hati Alfred melihat sahabatnya seperti ini.

"Bagiku.. Om Joseph memang sudah seperti ayahku sendiri.. Aku ingat saat kecil dulu kita bermain bersama, beliau selalu kewalahan mengawasi kita, sementara ayahku membeli limun dan _hamburger_.."

Sekali lagi Arthur hanya mengangguk.

Namun kali ini ia mengingat semua kenangan bersama ayahnya itu dalam hatinya..

Betapa tegas sikap ayahnya..

Betapa baik setiap bimbingannya..

Betapa hangat pelukannya..

Betapa ramah senyumannya..

Ia ingat saat ayahnya mengajarinya bermain bola untuk pertama kalinya..

Saat mereka memancing di sungai..

Saat ayahnya menuntunnya belajar bersepeda dan berenang..

Juga diingatnya di malam-malam menyeramkan dan berbadai..

Ayahnya menenangkan ia dan saudara-saudaranya yang masih kecil..

Ayahnya memeluknya dengan hangat dan berkata, 'Tenanglah.. Semuanya baik-baik saja..'

Namun kehangatan itu kini hilang sudah.

Tak ada lagi yang akan tersenyum padanya dengan hangat setiap ia menceritakan rahasianya yang bahkan tidak ia beritahukan pada saudara-saudaranya..

Tak ada lagi yang akan menghiburnya dengan candaannya setiap ia terlalu lelah mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolahnya..

Tak ada lagi ayah yang sama ributnya dengan Arthur saat mendukung negara mereka dalam sepakbola..

Tak ada lagi ayah yang selalu menerima dirinya apa adanya, dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut saat ia menangis..

Takkan ada lagi..

Senyuman sehangat itu..

Ia sudah tiada..

Ia sudah meninggalkan dunia ini..

Ia tidak bisa lagi ada bersama dengan mereka..

Ia sudah pergi..

"Ayah.."

Arthur mengucapkan kata pertamanya sejak kemarin.

Alfred yang masih bersamanya jadi agak kaget mendengarnya.

"Ayah.. Sudah tiada.."

Benteng hatinya luluh sudah.

Air mata mengalir di pipinya, dan sambil memandang Alfred ia berkata,

"Ayahku.. Sudah pergi... Alfred! Aku bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya!"

Tangisnya semakin menjadi.

"A- Aku belum sempat melakukan apapun.. Terlambat sudah! Aku belum sempat membahagiakannya!"

"A-Arthur.."

Alfred sangat bingung ia harus berbuat apa.

Akhirnya ia memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan lembut, membiarkannya menangis di bahunya.

Arthur balas memeluknya, mencurahkan luapan perasaannya, dan terus mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Ayah.. Ayah.."

Alfred memejamkan matanya, air matanya ikut mengalir.

Ia mengelus kepala Arthur.

"Sudah.. Tidak apa-apa, Arthur.. Menangislah bila harus menangis.."

Kini hujan turun membasahi dengan derasnya, seperti air mata Arthur.

Mereka tetap diam seperti itu sampai beberapa saat.

Baru saat tangis Arthur mereda, ia dan Alfred berjalan menuju mobil masing-masing.

Alfred menuju Bentley ayahnya, sedang Arthur menuju Aston-Martin kakaknya.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan, dan saat sampai di tempat mobil-mobil mereka diparkir bersebelahan, mereka berhenti sebentar.

Alfred memperhatikan Arthur.

Syukurlah, ia terlihat lebih baik sekarang.

Cahaya matanya telah kembali, tidak kosong seperti sebelumnya.

".. Hei, Al.." panggil Arthur.

Alfred menoleh padanya.

"Terimakasih banyak.." ujar Arthur lirih.

Ia menatap Alfred sambil tersenyum, sesuatu yang sangat langka.

Alfred agak tercengang dan- terpesona?

Melihat senyum Arthur yang tulus..

Alfred mengerti, dan ia ikut tersenyum.

Ia menjawab, "Ya.. Sungguh lega aku sekarang, kau terlihat jauh lebih baik, Iggy!"

"Berkat kau.." gumam Arthur.

"Eh? Apa tadi? Maaf aku tidak dengar, Iggy, hujannya terlalu deras!"

"Bukan apa-apa. Sudahlah, lama-lama kita bisa kena flu gara-gara hujan ini! Lihat, ayahmu sudah menunggu! Kakakku juga. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah.. Bilang ayahmu, terimakasih telah datang, dan maaf aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa tadi. Aku syok, dan tidak mampu berbuat apapun selain terdiam..."

"Aku mengerti.. Baiklah, sampai jumpa, Iggy!"

Mereka masing-masing memasuki mobil.

Arthur duduk di sebelah kursi pengemudi di depan, artinya di sebelah Scott.

Saudara-saudaranya yang lain ada di belakang.

Melihat adiknya basah kuyup, Scott segera mengambilkan handuk kecil yang ada di dalam lemari mobil dan memberikannya pada Arthur.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, tak seorangpun berbicara.

"HUACHIIHH!"

Keheningan terpecahkan oleh Arthur yang tiba-tiba bersin sangat keras, mengejutkan semua saudaranya, sampai mobil yang dikemudikan Scott hampir menabrak pagar pembatas jalan karena ia juga kaget.

"Waduh!" seru Patrick.

"Kau flu, Arthur? Gawat, sampai rumah kau harus mandi air hangat, dan minum obat serta makan yang hangat-hangat! Biar nanti aku membuatkan bubur untukmu!" kata Patricia.

Sebagai mahasiswi kedokteran, ia selalu paling peduli jika ada keluarga atau temannya yang sakit.

"Dasar. Makanya, jangan terlalu lama bermesraan dengan Alfred di bawah hujan!" kata William sempat-sempatnya menggoda adiknya, disambut Peter yang terkikik.

"Siapa yang bermesra- HUACHIH!"

Arthur ingin menjawab, tapi dihentikan oleh bersinnya.

Melihat adiknya seperti itu, tanpa berkata apa-apa Scott mengatur AC mobil agar lebih hangat dan kipasnya tidak terlalu kencang.

Dia memang kakak yang baik...

Sampai di rumah pun begitu. Karena dari halaman ke pintu rumah tidak diberi kanopi, terpaksa mereka harus berbasahan untuk masuk rumah.

Tapi Scott berkata, "Biar aku dulu keluar dan mengambil payung untuk kalian. Tunggu di sini!"

Ia dengan cepat keluar dari mobil tanpa sempat dicegah siapapun, membiarkan dirinya terkena hujan dan mengambil payung untuk adik-adiknya.

Satu per satu adiknya ia payungi sampai rumah, layaknya seorang _gentleman_.

Benar kata mendiang ayahnya, Scott sangat dewasa dan bertanggung jawab...

* * *

Jam 8 malam di kediaman Kirkland.

Arthur, Scott, William, Patrick, Patricia, dan Peter berkumpul di meja makan.

Sebastian telah mereka perbolehkan untuk beristirahat di kamarnya, _butler _tua mereka itu juga syok akan kepergian tuannya yang begitu tiba-tiba, bahkan tepat di harinya kembali dari desanya.

"Aku akan segera bekerja," kata Scott membuka pembicaraan. "Sebentar lagi aku akan diwisuda, jadi tak lama lagi aku bisa bekerja.. Walaupun ayah telah mempersiapkan tabungan khusus yang cukup untuk biaya sekolah masing-masing dari kita, tetap harus ada yang menopangnya..

"Sementara menunggu, aku akan mencari pekerjaan sambilan.. Aku sudah menghubungi teman-temanku, jadi seandainya tiba-tiba aku menerima telepon, itu artinya ada pekerja-"

*BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP!*

"-an..."

Baru saja dibicarakan..

"Eeh.. Sebentar, ada telepon.. Ya, halo?"

Sementara Scott sibuk berbicara dengan kawannya di telepon, adik-adiknya kembali berdiskusi.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. Menurutku yang lebih melelahkan adalah interogasi polisi.. Dari kemarin mereka sangat sibuk. Mungkin karena ayah memang orang yang cukup dikenal di kepolisian, jadi semuanya bekerja tiga kali lebih keras.. Dan, Arthur, kau yang paling banyak ditanyai, karena.. Yah, kaulah orang yang terakhir berbicara dengan ayah," kata William.

".. Ya itu benar.." kata Arthur. Tiba-tiba ia terbatuk kecil.

"Tuh kan, sudah kubilang seharusnya kau langsung tidur saja! Nanti flu-mu makin parah!" kata Patricia.

"Tidak apa-apa, kak, lagipula ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan.." kata Arthur, mencoba menahan batuknya. Kepalanya sedikit pusing, tapi ia tidak menghiraukannya.

"Apa itu?" tanya semuanya serentak. Scott telah menutup teleponnya dan kembali ke pembicaraan bersama adik-adiknya.

"Sebenarnya, sebelum ayah meninggal.. Ia menunjuk Red Ruby ku ini.. Lalu, seperti yang kalian tahu, ia menulis sebuah pesan di lantai yang isinya : 'AL'. Setelah itu ia membisikan padaku, 'ED'.. Menurut kalian apa maksud dari semua itu? Tambah lagi, diketahui ayah meninggal karena diracun orang menggunakan arsenik dan potasium sianida, sama dengan dua racun yang dicuri dari laboratorium pinggir kota.. Dan ayah serta tim nya bertanggung jawab menyelidiki kasus itu..."

"Yang kau maksud adalah.. Si pelaku yang meracuni ayah adalah orang yang sama dengan pelaku yang mencuri kedua racun dari laboratorium itu?" tanya Scott.

"Tepat sekali," kata Arthur. Ia melanjutkan, "Pesannya yang ia tulis, serta kalimat terakhirnya padaku.. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan si pelaku. Mungkin si pelaku membunuhnya karena ayah sudah menemukan petunjuk untuk memecahkan kasus itu.."

"Tapi.. Kenapa ayah menunjuk Red Ruby mu?" tanya Peter dengan bingung, memeluk Snowy yang ada di pangkuannya.

Semuanya terdiam.

"Benar juga ya.. Apakah ada petunjuk dari liontin ini?" tanya William meraba Yellow Amber nya.

Tanpa sadar mereka masing-masing menyentuh liontin miliknya. Mereka ingat ini adalah harta pusaka keluarga Kirkland yang paling berharga..

Bagaikan tersambar petir Scott tiba-tiba melompat berdiri, membuat kaget yang lainnya.

"A-ada apa, kak Scott?" tanya Patrick.

"Gawat.. Ini tidak mungkin! Apakah kalian tidak menyadarinya? Black Onyx milik ayah.. Tidak kulihat ada di lehernya! Makanya aku merasa aneh sejak dari pemakaman tadi!"

Sekali lagi mereka terdiam, kaget. Arthur segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Jangan-jangan... Kak! Ayo kita ke kamar ayah!"

Secepat kilat Arthur dan Scott menuju kamar orangtua mereka yang besar,diikuti saudara-saudara mereka, dan mendatangi sebuah lemari.

Cepat-cepat Arthur membuka lemari itu, dan mencari sebuah kotak. Ya, ada di sana.

Ia membuka kotak itu, dan matanya membelalak seketika.

Sesuatu yang ada di sana.. Tidak, sesuatu yang seharusnya ada di sana dan selalu ada di sana..

"White Diamond milik ibu!" seru Arthur.

Hilang.

* * *

Jam 9 malam di kediaman Kirkland.

Enam bersaudara dan satu anjing kecil sekali lagi berkumpul di meja makan.

Di atas meja ada sebuah kotak kosong. Kotak antik yang biasanya berisi seusuatu yang berharga..

Ya, liotin White Diamond milik ibu mereka.

Harta pusaka keluarga Kirkland, atau nama resminya 'Rainbow Jewels' terdiri dari 8 liontin dengan permata dan warna yang berbeda-beda.

Red Ruby, Blue Sapphire, Yellow Amber, Green Emerald, Green Jade, Orange Opal, Black Onyx, dan White Diamond.

"Dan sekarang Black Onyx ayah dan White Diamond ibu hilang!"

Itu tadi William yang berseru panik. Yang lainnya hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dengan lesu.

"Aku akan melaporkan hal ini pada polisi besok.. Terlalu lelah rasanya aku sekarang.." kata Scott pelan.

"Maaf kak.. Tapi, sepertinya yang mengambilnya adalah orang yang sama dengan pelaku yang meracuni ayah.." kata Arthur. Pipinya agak merah, dan napasnya agak cepat.

Agak tersengal ia melanjutkan, "Jadi... Kurasa, motif si pelaku meracuni ayah adalah.. Untuk mendapatkan dua permata itu.. Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Scott meletakkan tangannya ke dahi Arthur. Arthur agak kaget, namun ia terlalu lemah untuk berbicara.

".. Kau demam. Cepat istirahat. Sepertinya kau tidak bisa sekolah besok," kata Scott memperhatikan adiknya dengan seksama.

"Ta-tapi besok adalah acara OSIS menginap di sekolah dalam rangka persiapan HGFest! Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan teman-temanku bekerja tanpaku! Uhuk! Uhuk! Hachih!"

Batuk dan bersin Arthur makin parah. Dahinya juga memang panas sekali saat dipegang Scott tadi.

"Tapi kelihatannya kau benar-benar sakit, Arthur! Pasti gara-gara terkena hujan terlalu lama tadi!" kata William.

"Pokoknya kau tidur saja dulu sekarang. Biar besok kita lihat kondisimu. Patricia, tolong berikan obat yang sesuai untuknya," kata Scott sambil memapah Arthur kembali ke kamarnya.

Sampai di kamar Arthur, Scott membaringkan Arthur di ranjangnya, lalu menyelimutinya. Diaturnya suhu AC kamar agar tidak terlalu dingin. Dengan segera ia menyibukkan diri membuat kompresan untuk adiknya, mencari termometer dan mengerjakan beberapa hal lainnya.

"... 39,2 derajat! Astaga, demam mu benar-benar tinggi!" seru Scott. Sesaat ia tampak benar-benar khawatir.

Padahal biasanya, ia selalu diam dan dingin.. Setidaknya itulah yang diingat Arthur.

Saudara-saudaranya yang lain masuk. Patricia membawa sebuah bungkusan yang entah kenapa terlihat tua. Tidak mungkin itu obatnya kan?

Tapi ternyata iya. "A-apa itu?" tanya Arthur pelan.

"Eeh.. Jika kau benar-benar ingin masuk ke sekolah besok, kurasa inilah obat yang tepat untukmu..." kata Patricia.

Arthur curiga melihat gelagat saudara-saudaranya. Mereka sama-sama menatap bungkusan itu dengan mengerikan, kecuali Peter yang masih memeluk Snowy dan memandang yang lainnya kebingungan.

"Kakak.. Apa benar itu obat flu?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu? Bisa-bisa aku ditangkap karena tuduhan malapraktik!" jelas Patricia, membuka bungkusan yang ia bawa.

Di dalamnya ada beberapa butir obat- yang entah kenapa bentuknya malah mirip dengan liontin Ruby Red Arthur- tapi berwarna hitam.

"Sebenarnya.. Ini adalah obat spesial warisan dari kakek buyut kita. Tenang saja, khasiat obat ini tidak lekang oleh waktu kok! Lagipula dalam semalam pasti kau akan sembuh jika kau minum ini!" kata William.

"Kalian sudah pernah minum itu?" tanya Arthur lagi. Ia makin curiga pada tatapan saudara-saudaranya. Apalagi Scott yang menatap obat itu lebih mengerikan dari yang lainnya.

"Ah, dulu kami pernah lihat kak Scott meminumnya saat ia masih SMA. Entah kenapa kasusnya sama denganmu, terkena flu berat sebelum ada acara OSIS yang mendesak. Kebetulan saat itu memang kak Scott Ketua OSIS juga, dan rasa tanggung jawabnya sama persis denganmu. Ia ingin sembuh secepatnya, jadi waktu itu ayah berikan obat ini," jelas Patrick.

"Aah, kau dan Peter tidak melihatnya waktu itu, kalian sibuk dengan mainan masing-masing. Namanya juga anak kecil..." kata William.

"Ukh.. Kak William, kau kan hanya lebih tua setahun dariku.. Tapi, apakah benar obat itu bisa menyembuhkan flu dalam semalam, kak Scott? Uhuk!"

Scott hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Arthur. Ia masih menatap obat itu dengan mengerikan.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu untuk apa berlama-lama? Cepat telan obatnya! Ini airnya!" kata Patricia menyodorkan segelas air putih.

"Iya,iya..."

Dan Arthur meminum obat itu.

*Glek!*

SIIINGGG

...

"PAAHIIIIIIIITTT! TIIDAAAAAAAK! LIDAHKU RASANYA SEPERTI TERBAKAR! AAAAAAARGGH!"

Ini alasan Scott menatap obat itu dengan sangat mengerikan.

"Kenapa mulutku jadi perih begini? Tenggorokanku juga rasanya seperti diberi cabai Bhut Jolokia(1)! Perutku juga kenapa jadi ikut perih?"

"... Sudahlah Arthur, tidak usah lebay begitu.. _No Pain No Gain_," kata Patricia dengan tenang.

"Ta- Tapii?"

"Tuh kan, batuknya langsung hilang.. Sudah tidur saja dulu malam ini, besok kau pasti sembuh," kata Patrick.

"Pokoknya.. Aku tidak akan pernah mau minum obat itu," kata Peter pelan, setelah _sweatdropped_ melihat kakaknya.

"GUK! GUK! GUK!" sambut Snowy seakan-akan mengatakan, "Aku juga tidak mau!"

"Baiklah, selamat tidur ya, tidak usah pikirkan sakitnya," kata William berjalan keluar kamar diikuti saudara-saudaranya. Tapi Scott belum keluar.

"Ukh.. Ngomong memang mudah.." gumam Arthur. Ia tidak sadar Scott masih ada di dalam.

Scott duduk di tepi ranjangnya, dan mengecek suhu tubuh Arthur lagi dengan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Arthur. Dan Arthur kembali terkejut karenanya. Ditatapnya mata Scott yang berwarna hijau cemerlang seperti matanya.

".. Demammu masih tinggi," kata Scott pelan. Kekhawatiran terpancar dari sorot matanya.

"E-eh? Eh.. Iya, apalagi sekarang mulut dan perutku perih gara-gara obat aneh tadi.."

Arthur jadi salah tingkah, sebab wajah Scott dekat sekali padanya, apalagi kakaknya itu menatapnya dengan serius. Mukanya yang sudah merah karena demam jadi tambah merah.

"Begitu.. Tidak apa-apa, dulu aku juga begitu.. Aku keluar sekarang, selamat tidur.."

Scott bangkit berdiri dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kakak."

Scott menoleh. Terlihat padanya Arthur yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut.

"Terimakasih. Aku sayang padamu."

Agak kaget Scott mendengarnya, dan pipinya agak kemerahan jadinya.

Namun ia tersenyum dan membalas, ".. Aku juga menyayangimu, Arthur.."

Ia mematikan lampu dan keluar kamar.

Dalam selimut, Arthur jadi malu sendiri. Tapi ia tersenyum senang.

...

Tidak disadarinya, dari kejauhan seseorang mengintai rumah mereka.

Setelah melihat melalui teropongnya, ia menuju meja kerjanya.

Orang misterius itu membuka sebuah bungkusan, dan di dalamnya..

Adalah Black Onyx dan White Diamond!

"Sebentar lagi tujuanku akan tercapai.."

Ia menyentuh kedua liontin yang berharga itu, dan bergumam pelan,

"Tinggal enam lagi.. Aku harus mendapatkan enam liontin itu!"

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

**OMAKE**

Inilah cara Sey menghentikan gosip dari Dika agar tidak sampai ke telinga Bad Friends Trio..

Sey : "Dikaaa!"

Dika : "Ya? Kenapa?"

Sey : "Jangan pura-pura _innocent_ begitu.. Kumohon, jangan sampai gosip itu diketahui Bad Friends Trio!"

Dika : "Gosip yang mana?"

Sey : "Aduuh.. Itu, gosip bahwa aku menyukai Arthur!"

Dika : "Ooh yang itu.. Habis, 'teman-teman' ku bilang, mereka sering melihatmu curi-curi pandang dan tersenyum setelah melihat Arthur!"

Sey : "Bukaaan! Yang kulihat itu Francis! Ups.."

Dika : "Ahaaaa... Ternyata Francis toh.." *tersenyum usil*

Sey : _"Gawat.. Malah ketahuan yang sebenarnya.. Kalau begini, harus kukeluarkan kartu AS nya!"_

Dika : "Justru bukankah bagus kalau Francis tahu? Supaya kalian cepat jadiannya! Lalu jangan lupa PJ nya ya~"

Sey : "Dasar kau ini! Pokoknya jangan sampai mereka tahu! Atau.. Foto-foto ini akan sampai ke tangan Jansens..."

Sey memperlihatkan beberapa lembar foto pada Dika, yang sontak membuat Dika terkaget. Itu fotonya sedang berganti baju di kamarnya! Ada juga saat ia berendam di _bathtub_!

Dika : *blushing to the max* "Da-da-darimana foto-foto itu kau dapatkan?"

Sey : "Yaah.. Hanya sekadar meminta bantuan pada Elizaveta dan Kiku dari Klub Fujoshi & Fudanshi.. Juga Francis sebenarnya, karena ia ketua Klub Fotografi.. Francis sih mau saja kuminta mengambil foto seperti ini dengan senang hati tanpa banyak tanya untuk apa..."

Dika : "Oke! Aku janji gosip ini tidak akan sampai ke Bad Friends Trio! Sekarang tolong berikan foto-foto itu!"

Sey : "Ooo, tidak bisa~ Foto ini akan kusimpan sebagai jaminan! Begitu Bad Friends Trio tahu, foto-foto ini pasti akan sampai di tangan Jansens! Baiklah, selamat tinggal~"

Dika : "... _Ukh.. Sepertinya sudah saatnya kamar tidur dan kamar mandiku harus dipasangi pintu dan jendela baja.._"

Notes :

(1) Cabai Bhut Jolokia = Nama resminya 'Naga Bhut Jolokia', cabai terpedas di dunia berdasarkan Guinness Book of World Records yang tumbuh di India, Bangladesh, dan Sri Lanka. Pedasnya memang bisa sampai membuat orang pingsan.

* * *

Emm.. Bagaimana? Sepertinya chapter ini terlihat UsxUK dan ScotEng nya yaa.. Terserah pada anda untuk melihat itu sebagai sho-ai, atau sekadar friendship dan brotherhood... :DD

Di sini Arthur entah kenapa sering _blushing_ ya.. Sebenarnya Arthur dan Scott sama-sama tipe orang yang gampang _blushing_, tapi Scott lebih pintar menyembunyikannya..

Yang pasti.. Review please~ Karena review-review anda sangatlah berarti untuk saya :')

Tapi jangan _flame_ yang kasar yaa..

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! ^^


	4. Nightmare Begins

Selamat datang di Chapter 4!

Di sinilah akan terjadi.. Sesuatu lah..

Mungkin dari sini suasananya akan berubah jadi lebih _dark_.. Khu khu khu khu khu(?)

Ngomong-ngomong maaf kalau covernya aneh.. Itu saya yang buat pakai Paint..

Dan hasilnya sangat.. Sangat.. Aduh saya jadi malu.. =/= Begitulah.. Maaf saya gak bisa gambar... ._.

Dan sepertinya chapter ini agak panjang..

Selamat membaca~

* * *

**Disclaimer** **:** Axis Powers Hetalia/Hetalia World Series (c) Himaruya Hidekaz orang ter-_awesome _melebihi Gilbert! XD *plaak*

Trio Detektif (c) Robert Arthur, Jr.

Sherlock Holmes (c) Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

Detektif Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho

Lima Sekawan (c) Enid Blyton

Petualangan Tintin (c) Hergé

**Warnings : **AU, setting di Hetalia Gakuen, memakai _human names_, mungkin agak OOC, dan mungkin ada.. Typo

**Genre : **Tercantumnya sih Mystery/Humor, tapi saya sendiri gak tau ini ber-genre apa =="

Ada Friendship nya, ada Family nya, tapi yang pasti ada Misteri yang harus dipecahkan..

Seperti banyak genre dicampur aduk dan menghasilkan fict aneh bin ajaib ini -,-"

**Pairings : **Banyak _slight_ dan _hint_ nongol, jadi tergantung sudut pandang pembaca hehe (Yang pasti ada pairing-pairing top Hetalia)

* * *

**Who's There**

_Cerita Sebelumnya : Setelah menerima pernyataan Sey bahwa gadis itu menyukai Francis, Arthur bertemu seorang aneh yang memakai topeng mengerikan. Belum habis keterkejutannya, sampai rumah ia harus menerima sebuah kabar duka.. Ayahnya meninggal dunia.._

Pagi hari di kediaman Kirkland.

Seorang pemuda Inggris berambut _blonde_ membuka matanya yang hijau bagaikan _emerald_.

Sinar matahari pagi yang menembus gorden kamarnyalah yang telah membangunkannya.

Sesaat ia terdiam, menikmati saat-saat jika kita baru terbangun dan tidak memikirkan apa-apa.

Namun kemudian ia ingat segala yang telah terjadi..

Suara wanita yang misterius, profesor yang mencurigakan, persiapan HGFest..

Dan ayahnya yang telah dibunuh oleh seseorang..

Arthur menghela napas panjang. Banyak sekali yang harus ia pikirkan.

Ia bangkit berdiri dan melihat ke jam digital yang ada meja di samping ranjangnya.

Jam 5.50 pagi. Wah, ia terbangun bahkan sebelum alarm berbunyi.

Kemudian ia ingat bahwa kemarin ia flu, dan telah meminum obat yang sangat- eeh, tidak akan lepas dari ingatan.

Ia memegang dahinya, memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. Ia merasa jauh lebih baik dan sehat, panasnya sudah turun, batuk-bersin nya benar-benar hilang.

"_Ternyata khasiat obat itu benar-benar manjur.. Walaupun rasanya sangat menjijikan.."_

Teringat padanya soal rencana menginap di sekolah.

"_Benar juga.. Aku harus menyiapkan barang-barang yang harus kubawa.."_

Ia menyiapkan beberapa gulungan karton dan sebuah _folder_, lalu memasukan _laptop_ nya ke tas.

Baru saja ia mengambil handuk untuk bersiap mandi, pintu kamarnya dibuka.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun? Tadinya aku ingin memeriksa keadaanmu tapi.. Yah, sepertinya kau memang sudah sehat.."

Ternyata Scott. Wah, ia jadi lebih perhatian pada Arthur, padahal biasanya ia diam-diam saja. Sebagai kakak yang baik, tentu ia khawatir kalau adiknya sakit dan kelihatan tak berdaya kan?

"Selamat pagi, kak.. Ya, sepertinya obat itu memang manjur.. Mungkin sudah kakek buyut berikan ramuan ajaib? Tapi rasanya itu sangat.. Tidak seperti sesuatu untuk dimakan," kata Arthur.

"Mungkin juga.. Tapi, sepertinya sekarang aku tahu turunan siapa sampai setiap masakan yang kau buat sangat tidak en- Maksudku buah memang jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya," kata Scott hampir mengatakan kata-kata 'tabu' itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kakak rapi sekali? Mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Arthur mengalihkan pembicaraan dari masakannya yang sangat tidak en- Emm, dengan ekspresi muka yang sangat dipaksakan.

"Kan kemarin sudah kubilang, aku akan melapor ke kantor polisi soal dua liontin yang hilang itu.. Setelah itu, aku akan langsung mengerjakan pekerjaan yang kemarin temanku telepon itu," jelas Scott.

"Oh begitu.."

"Baiklah, aku berangkat sekarang. Sampai jumpa," kata Scott menutup pintu.

Arthur entah kenapa malah terdiam beberapa saat. Mungkin karena selama ini Scott hanya diam dan selalu bersikap dingin. Agak kaget juga dia melihat Scott yang ternyata paling mengkhawatirkan keadaannya dibandingkan saudaranya yang lain.

Sambil tersenyum ia mandi pagi itu.

* * *

"Eeeh, kak, apakah obat itu masih ada?"

Hening. Pertanyaan Arthur di meja makan pagi itu membuat semua saudaranya- kecuali Scott yang sudah berangkat- kaget bukan main. Orang gila macam apa yang mau meminum obat itu lagi kalau tidak sangat amat terpaksa?!

"Arthur! Sadarlah! Walaupun rasa obat itu sama persis dengan _scone_ yang kau buat bulan lalu, tidak boleh kau terobsesi seperti itu! Di mana indra perasamu?!" seru William panik mengguncang-guncangkan adiknya itu.

"Hoi kak! Apa maksudmu?! Obat itu selamanya juga tidak akan mau kumakan lagi! Lepaskan aku! Hei!"

"Eh, maaf," kata William melepaskan tangannya.

"Lalu untuk apa kau menginginkannya, Arthur?" kata Patricia mengelap tumpahan teh di meja makan, kali ini hasil perbuatan Patrick yang kaget gara-gara Arthur.

"Ah tidak.. Sebenarnya aku merencanakan untuk memberikannya pada Alfred atau Francis atau Antonio jika mereka kena flu juga, HA HA HA HA HA! Biar tahu rasa mereka, HA HA HA HA HA!" kata Arthur tertawa ala bajak laut dengan aura hitam mengelilinginya.

Sepertinya ia dendam sekali pada tiga temannya itu...

"... Kak Patrick, kak Patricia, Arthur memang sembuh tapi sepertinya ini efek samping dari obat itu," kata William yang mukanya sudah pucat pasi melihat adiknya jadi aneh begitu.

"Eeer, tidak tahu ya, rasanya kak Scott dulu normal-normal saja..." balas Patricia.

"Kau menyeramkan sekali, _jerk _Arthur. Aku berangkat sekarang ya! Daaah Snowy!" seru Peter semangat. Snowy mengantarkannya sampai dekat pintu rumah.

Tapi belum ia berangkat, William berseru usil padanya, "Salam untuk Madeline yang manis yaa!"

"Kak William tahu dari mana?! Ukh, pokoknya aku berangkat sekarang!"

Yang lain hanya tertawa melihat wajah Peter yang merona merah sebelum keluar.

"Haah, dasar anak itu.. He-hei Arthur, sampai kapan kau mau tertawa sendiri seperti itu?" tanya William mulai khawatir apakah adiknya itu masih normal atau sudah beralih ke dunia lain.

"Eh? Ah maaf kak, tadi aku masih membayangkan betapa indahnya wajah-wajah mereka yang memohon-mohon minta belas kasihan padaku setelah meminum obat yang mengerikan itu! Ahahahahahaha!"

"Sudah Arthur, cepat makan _omelette_ mu itu.. Kasihan Sebastian yang sudah membuatkannya capek-capek! Dan cepat kalau kau dan William mau ikut aku dan Patricia dengan mobil! Hari ini kami sama-sama dapat jadwal kuliah pagi," kata Patrick meminum tehnya yang tadi belum sempat ia minum.

"Ya kak.." kata Arthur, sudah kembali kewarasannya. Dengan cepat ia menghabiskan sarapannya dan meminum teh English Breakfast favoritnya, sebelum akhirnya berangkat ke sekolah, bersiap untuk langsung menginap di sana.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang menunggunya di sana..

* * *

*RIIIIIIINGGG!*

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Arthur keluar dari kelasnya, 2-Europe. Ia agak terhibur dengan semua ucapan turut berdukacita dari semua teman-temannya tadi, bahkan beberapa adik kelas datang menyampaikannya juga. Guru-guru yang tidak sempat ke pemakaman kemarin juga tak lupa mengucapkannya.

"_Hari ini adalah jadwal Klub Detektif berkumpul ya.. Syukurlah, ada sesuatu yang ingin kumintai tolong pada mereka.."_

Klub Detektif terdiri dari 7 orang anggota termasuk Arthur sebagai Ketua nya, Dika sebagai Wakil(waow!), penyidik-penyidik yaitu Kiku serta duo dari Denmark-Norway, Mathias Køhler dan Lukas Bondevik. Di bagian Informasi dan Data mereka memiliki Eduard Von Bock dari Estonia dan Raivis Galante dari Latvia.

Sudah bisa diduga, Klub ini hampir selalu heboh dalam membahas kasus (kecuali Kiku dan Lukas tentunya), namun secara tak terduga memiliki reputasi yang cukup baik. Tidak ada satu kasus pun di Hetalia Gakuen yang tidak mampu mereka pecahkan.

Arthur melihat ke lapangan basket yang tidak jauh dari jalurnya berjalan. Di sana ada Alfred sedang memberikan instruksi pada teman-temannya. Ia adalah Kapten Tim Basket yang cukup baik, bahkan yang terbaik selama ini, karena tim basket sekolah mereka selalu menang dalam pertandingan di bawah pimpinannya.

Arthur memperhatikan wajah Alfred yang sedang serius berbicara. Ia kelihatan berwibawa juga kalau ia lupa untuk berteriak-teriak _'I'm The Hero!'_ setiap saat. Atau kalau ia sedang tidak makan _hamburger_ sambil nyerocos dengan begitu semangat- percayalah, itu jorok sekali- setidaknya di mata Arthur.

Apalagi Alfred selalu melepas kacamatanya saat bermain basket. Mata birunya yang indah kelihatan bersinar setiap kali ia berhasil menambah skor untuk timnya.

"Oh, hai Iggy!" teriak Alfred semangat saat ia melihat sahabatnya itu lewat, sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Arthur tersadar dari lamunannya, dan tiba-tiba ia ingat saat Alfred memeluknya kemarin di tengah hujan.

"_Sudah.. Tidak apa-apa, Arthur.. Menangislah bila harus menangis.."_

Merona pipi Arthur saat mengingat itu semua. Cepat-cepat ia berpaling dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruangan Klub Detektif. Alfred jadi kebingungan dibuatnya, namun ia melanjutkan berlatih basket saja.

* * *

"Hei, kau telat, Arthur! Dari tadi kami sudah asik membicarakan kasus-kasus di novel Trio Detektif, Sherlock Holmes, bahkan beberapa kasus dari Detektif Conan lho!"

Itu tadi Dika yang berbicara. Kalau Klub Detektif sedang tidak ada kasus, yang mereka lakukan adalah membahas kasus-kasus yang ada di buku-buku.. Bahkan petualangan-petualangan Lima Sekawan dan Tintin pun suka mereka bahas.. Sebentar, ini Klub Detektif atau Klub Buku sih?

"Oh begitu. Baguslah. Tapi, sebenarnya aku ingin minta tolong pada kalian," kata Arthur menduduki kursinya.

"Minta tolong? Waw, tumben-tumbennya Ketua Klub Detektif kita ini yang mengajukan permohonan kasus! Benar tidak, Lukas?" tanya Mathias merangkul temannya itu.

"Memang benar. Tapi singkirkan tanganmu dariku, _anko uzai_," kata pemuda Norwegia itu dingin sambil menyingkirkan tangan si pemuda Denmark yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Arthur-san? Maaf, tapi mungkinkah itu adalah hal yang telah mengganggumu beberapa hari ini sehingga membuatmu sering melamun di kelas?" tanya Kiku perhatian.

"Yaah.. Sepertinya bisa dibilang begitu. Maksudku, ini mungkin adalah salah satu penyebabnya. Sebenarnya, aku ingin kalian membantuku menyelidiki seseorang," jawab Arthur.

"Oh? Siapa itu?" tanya Dika tertarik.

Arthur mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari sakunya. Ia meletakkan foto itu di meja, membiarkan enam temannya memperhatikan foto itu.

".. Arthur-san.. Ini serius?" tanya Kiku, yang dijawab Arthur dengan anggukan.

"Tunggu.. Tunggu... Untuk apa kau menyuruh kami untuk menyelidiki.. Profesor Hyde Moriarty?" tanya Dika. Ia terlihat kebingungan.

"Ya. Aku tahu mungkin ini tidak masuk akal, melihat caranya mengajar sangat menyenangkan dan tanpa beban, dan sepertinya dia orang baik-baik. Tapi.."

Arthur menceritakan tentang kecurigaannya pada Profesor Hyde, sejak pertemuan mereka di Flower Garden waktu itu, saat Arthur menemukan kertas bertuliskan 'Oleander, Rhododendron, dan Daffodil' yang ia tahu adalah bunga-bunga beracun.

Bahkan sebelum itu ia menceritakan tentang mimpinya pada Kiku dan Dika yang belum mendengarnya, karena mereka dari kelas 2-Asia.

"Aku merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk mengenai hal ini.. Mungkin kecurigaanku ini berlebihan, tapi tetap saja.. Biasanya firasatku selalu benar.. Aku tidak tahu, seperti ada sesuatu yang buruk sedang menunggu kita.. Aku tidak tahu.."

Wajah Arthur sangat khawatir dan serius, membuat teman-temannya tak terasa jadi diam dan agak khawatir juga. Mereka tahu bahwa Arthur sebagai Ketua Klub Detektif selalu menjalankan tugasnya dengan benar, dan banyak kasus telah dipecahkan oleh mereka berkat peran Arthur.

Dan Arthur memiliki insting detektif yang sangat tajam. Kecurigaannya pada seseorang biasanya selalu terbukti benar.

".. Baiklah.. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Dika memecah kesunyian.

"Pertama-tama, untuk Raivis dan Eduard, kalian adalah pencari Informasi, jadi carilah segalanya yang berhubungan dengan Profesor Hyde Moriarty. Latar belakangnya, keluarganya, pendidikannya, pekerjaannya, sampai kalau perlu peliharaannya pun harus kalian cari tahu!" tunjuk Arthur.

"Iya!" sahut yang ditunjuk berbarengan.

"Untuk Dika, Kiku, Mathias, dan Lukas, bersama denganku kalian harus mengawasi tingkah laku dan gerak-gerik Profesor Hyde Moriarty! Ini kesempatan yang bagus karena pada acara menginap bersama hari ini, Pak Kepala Sekolah telah bilang kepadaku tadi bahwa Profesor Hyde ternyata akan ikut sebagai pembimbing kita, bersama satu orang tambahan dari luar. Kita harus hati-hati, karena mungkin orang itu adalah kenalan dari Profesor Hyde juga!" seru Arthur.

"Baiklah!" seru empat orang itu.

"Pertemuan selesai. Selamat sore, dan nanti kita akan bertemu lagi di aula sekolah."

* * *

"Sekarang HERO ini akan menyukseskan acara! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Berisik, Alfred. Lagipula ini masih persiapan, belum HGFest nya. Lebih baik kau bantu Feliciano dan Francis mendekor panggung di sana!" seru Arthur yang sedang sibuk membaca data-data yang sedang ia pegang.

"Iya,iya," sahut Alfred pelan. Sesaat ia memperhatikan Arthur yang sedang memakai kacamata. Jarang-jarang Arthur memakainya, kecuali bila ia sedang membaca seperti sekarang.

Sepertinya Alfred agak terpesona melihatnya, sampai Arthur dapat merasakan tatapannya yang begitu intens.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat? Cepat kerjakan tugasmu!"

"Hah? Ah, tidak.."

Cepat-cepat Alfred pergi ke arah panggung. Sementara itu Arthur memberi arahan pada teman-temannya yang sedang bekerja.

Saat ini jam 4 sore di aula sekolah. Khusus hari ini kegiatan klub selesai lebih awal supaya anggota OSIS yang akan menginap bisa mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya.

Sekarang mereka sedang mempersiapkan dan mendekor panggung utama yang letaknya memang di aula sekolah.

Tiba-tiba..

*BRAK! GDUBRAAK! KROMPYANG!*

Arthur yang sedang membicarakan urutan acara dengan Ludwig jadi kaget mendengar suara itu dan mengira sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

Ia dan teman-temannya segera pergi ke arah suara yang tidak jauh dari mereka itu.

Dan ternyata...

"_Gomen'nasai_, Dika-kun!"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, aku yang harus minta maaf, ini salahku tidak melihat jalan."

Di lantai berserakan beberapa gulung kertas karton, kardus, dan pecahan kaca.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Arthur kaget melihat pemandangan itu.

"Tadi aku sedang mengangkat tumpukan barang-barang ini, juga bola kristal kecil yang mau dipakai untuk pertunjukan drama anak kelas satu itu.. Tapi aku tidak sengaja menabrak Kiku yang sedang berjalan mundur untuk melihat dekor dinding yang dipasang Elizaveta.. Jadi maafkan aku," kata Dika memungut kembali karton-karton dan kardus yang ia bawa.

Tanpa sadar Arthur menghembuskan napas lega. Syukurlah firasat buruknya tidak terbukti...

"ADUH!"

Kembali Arthur kaget. Diperhatikannya Dika yang memegangi jarinya di depannya.

"Jarimu tergores pecahan kaca?" tanya Arthur menebak.

Dika hanya mengangguk dan masih memperhatikan jarinya.

Tiba-tiba Jansens dan Ralph datang berlari-lari membawa kotak obat mendekati Dika.

"Dikaa! Kau tidak apa-apa?! Mana sini kulihat jarimu!" seru Jansens panik bahkan sebelum ia sampai.

"Kau harus segera diobati! Cepat! Nanti bisa infeksi!" seru Ralph tak kalah panik.

Arthur hanya bisa melongo memperhatikan pemuda Belanda dan Australia itu berebut mengobati tangan Dika yang sebenarnya hanya tergores kecil saja .

"Eeeh, ini hanya luka kecil kok! Dibiarkan saja juga nanti sembuh sendiri! Kalian berdua jangan lebay begitu lah," kata Dika yang juga bingung.

Namun ia tak bisa menghentikan dua orang yang begitu protektif terhadap dirinya itu.

"Permisi, permisi.. Maaf _broer_, juga Ralph, aku akan membersihkan pecahan kaca ini," kata Bella yang sudah datang lengkap dengan.. Apa itu? Waow, sebuah _vacuum cleaner_ berbentuk tomat?

Arthur menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke pekerjaannya semula setelah melihat Bella yang dengan cekatan membersihkan sisa-sisa pecahan kaca yang bisa membahayakan itu.

"Kerja yang bagus, anak-anak. Bisakah saya minta perhatian kalian sebentar saja?"

Suara Profesor Hyde Moriarty mengalihkan perhatian semua murid yang ada di situ, termasuk Arthur dan anggota Klub Detektif yang mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya dengan teliti.

"Terimakasih," kata Profesor Hyde. Dengan senyumnya yang hangat ia melanjutkan,

"Kalian semua pasti sudah tahu bahwa saya ditugaskan oleh Kepala Sekolah untuk membimbing kalian selama kalian menginap di sekolah. Tadinya saya tidak bisa karena ada urusan, tapi saya batalkan urusan itu hari ini karena saya rasa sebagai guru, kalian sebagai murid-murid saya adalah prioritas utama."

Ini mendapat sambutan hangat dari para murid, terutama yang perempuan. Dan beberapa orang bertepuk tangan untuk memeriahkan suasana.

"Dan saya mempunyai berita baik untuk kalian. Karena saya begitu tiba-tiba membatalkan urusan itu, Kepala Sekolah sudah terlanjur memanggil orang lain dari luar. Artinya, khusus untuk angkatan kalian akan dibimbing oleh dua orang! Nah, pekerjaan kalian tentu akan jadi lebih mudah kan?" tanya Profesor Hyde, disambut oleh persetujuan para murid.

"Lebih baiknya lagi, dia adalah alumni sekolah ini, jadi dia adalah kakak kelas kalian. Kalian bisa meminta pendapat-pendapatnya dalam persiapan festival sekolah ini."

Sementara itu, Arthur berbisik-bisik dengan anggota Klub Detektif, katanya, "Meskipun begitu, sebaiknya kita tetap mengawasi orang ini, sebab mungkin saja ia bekerjasama dengan Profesor Hyde untuk melakukan sesuatu. Kalian mengerti?"

Dika, Kiku, Mathias, Lukas, Raivis, dan Eduard mengangguk. Mereka dan Arthur menatapi pintu di mana orang itu akan muncul.

"Baiklah, tanpa tunggu lebih lama, silahkan masuk!" panggil Profesor Hyde.

Pintu aula sekolah terbuka. Orang itu muncul dan melangkah dengan pasti.

Matanya yang hijau memandang dengan cemerlang, menandakan kecerdasan dan ketajaman pikiran.

Tersenyum khas ala _gentleman_, ia memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Selamat sore. Nama saya Scott Kirkland."

Para murid perempuan menyambutnya dengan hangat dengan seruan-seruan seperti 'Kyaa!' atau 'Gyaa!' dan segala macamnya, seperti biasa mereka lakukan jika ada orang ganteng terlihat..

Dan Arthur sangat amat syok melihat kakak tertuanya itu ada di hadapannya. Matanya terbelalak, mulutnya menganga. Ia menggosok-gosok kacamatanya yang ia kira telah memberinya ilusi. Untuk pertama kalinya sore itu ia kebingungan.

Tanpa sadar ia berseru, "Kak Scott?! Sedang apa kakak di sini?!"

Scott menoleh kepada adiknya itu dan berkata, "Bukannya tadi pagi sudah kubilang? Pekerjaan yang temanku berikan lewat telepon itu maksudnya adalah ini. Kepala Sekolah sendiri yang menelepon temanku itu, dan ia menyampaikan padaku, bahwa kalian membutuhkan seorang pembimbing dari luar untuk mempersiapkan festival sekolah. Lalu aku menyanggupinya."

"Tapi kenapa tidak bilang kalau kakak akan ke sekolah?!"

"Kan tadi pagi kubilang, 'Sampai jumpa,' masa sebagai Ketua Klub Detektif kau tidak bisa menebak apa maksudnya?" kata Scott.

Arthur berkata dalam hati, _"Sherlock Holmes pun tidak bisa menebak hal seperti itu!"_

"Ah, nak Arthur, rupanya dia ini kakakmu? Benar juga ya, nama keluarga kalian sama-sama Kirkland. Kenapa saya tidak menyadarinya dari awal?" kata Profesor Hyde yang dari tadi menyaksikan perdebatan kakak-adik itu bersama murid-murid lainnya.

"I-iya benar.." sahut Arthur yang entah kenapa jadi gugup melihat kakaknya itu muncul.

"Baiklah nak Scott, kau bisa mulai sekarang, karena kau dulu juga adalah Ketua OSIS, dan karena nak Arthur adalah adikmu, saya yakin kalian bisa bekerjasama dengan baik. Bimbinglah adik-adik kelasmu dengan baik untuk menyukseskan festival sekolah tahun ini. Saya permisi sebentar, ada berkas yang ingin saya ambil di ruang guru."

Dan dengan itu Profesor Hyde Moriarty meninggalkan aula, dan para murid melanjutkan aktivitasnya semula. Kecuali para anggota Klub Detektif yang sedang mengelilingi Arthur.

"... Eeh, apakah kakakmu masih perlu kami awasi, Arthur?" tanya Dika.

"Eh, emm, je-jelas tidak usah! Lanjutkan saja tugas kalian masing-masing," jawab Arthur yang jadi malu sendiri. Dan begitulah, Dika kembali mengangkat-angkat barang, Kiku kembali mengurus dekor, Mathias dan Lukas kembali membantu Yong Soo membuat mading, lalu Raivis dan Eduard kembali mengurus brosur dan pamflet yang akan disebarkan.

Arthur sendiri kembali mengambil data-data yang tadi ia baca. Sesaat ia memperhatikan Scott yang sedang memperhatikan Alfred, Francis, dan Feliciano yang sedang mendekor panggung. Oh, Antonio dan Lovino juga ikut membantu mereka sekarang.

Terlihat olehnya Scott yang memberikan beberapa pendapat dan arahan yang sangat membantu dan berguna. Arthur tersenyum melihatnya, lalu memusatkan perhatian pada kertas-kertas di tangannya.

Kemudian Roderich mendatanginya. Pemuda asal Austria itu berkata, "Sebentar Arthur, aku baru ingat kalau di ruang musik ada bola kristal hiasan yang mirip dengan yang jatuh tadi. Bolehkah aku mengambilnya sekarang? Kasihan kalau anak-anak kelas satu tidak bisa tampil drama dengan properti yang lengkap.."

"Ya, tentu saja boleh. Apakah _sound system_ dan alat musik sudah siap?" tanya Arthur.

"Sudah. _Sound system_ dan alat musik sedang diperiksa oleh Vash di sana. Tadi aku memintanya untuk membantuku. Kalau mau, cek saja ke sana," kata Roderich menunjuk ke arah Vash yang sedang sibuk bolak-balik kesana-kemari memeriksa apakah setiap alat itu bisa berfungsi dengan baik atau tidak.

"Oke. Kerja yang bagus, Roderich. Sekarang ambillah bola kristal itu," kata Arthur dan Roderich pun pergi ke arah ruang musik.

Ia mendatangi Vash yang sedang memeriksa _keyboard_ yang ada di panggung dan menanyakan kondisi alat musik dan _sound system_ yang akan digunakan di hari H nanti. Dan Vash mengatakan semuanya dalam kondisi baik.

Arthur turun dari panggung dan memperhatikan teman-temannya yang sedang bekerja mendekor panggung. Berkat arahan Scott, semuanya berjalan lebih cepat dan rapi. Ia mendatangi kakaknya itu dan menanyakan beberapa hal yang ada dalam data-data yang dipegangnya.

"Kak, kalau sponsor yang ini, waktu zaman kakak juga ada kan? Di mana waktu itu kakak taruh stan dan spanduk miliknya? Lalu ada beberapa hal lagi yang masih belum kumengerti.."

"Yang mana? Coba kulihat.."

Tiba-tiba Scott mengambil kacamata yang dipakai Arthur dan memakainya, karena minus mata mereka sama. Para murid perempuan memekik kegirangan saat melihatnya, dan ada Elizaveta serta Kiku yang berhasil mengabadikan momen itu dengan kamera dan _video camera_.

Arthur jadi agak canggung saat kakaknya itu menjelaskan semuanya di sebelahnya sambil menunjuk beberapa hal di kertas-kertas yang dia pegang. Ia juga memperhatikan kakaknya yang memakai kacamata miliknya. Jarang-jarang ia melihat kakaknya memakai kacamata..

"Jadi begitu. Bagaimana, kau sudah mengerti?" kata kakaknya mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Iya.."

Scott melepas kacamata dan memakaikannya pada Arthur lagi. Saat ia menoleh, betapa bingungnya ia melihat semua orang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Heran, sepertinya hampir semuanya adalah _fujoshi _dan _fudanshi_ yang begitu antusias melihat kakak-adik itu, dipimpin Elizaveta dan Kiku..

"Arthur.."

"Ya kak?"

"Aku akan sangat lega bila kau cepat lulus dari sini."

* * *

Jam 10 malam di Hetalia Gakuen.

Persiapan dan dekor untuk HGFest sudah selesai, dan sekarang para murid bersiap untuk tidur.

Di aula sekolah, seperti yang mereka sepakati sebelumnya, tikar digelar dan _futon_-_futon_ diambil dari gudang sekolah.

Para gadis menempati sisi kiri aula, dan yang laki-laki di sisi kanan. Tadinya Francis sempat protes, tapi setelah ditatap dengan ganas oleh murid-murid perempuan, ia terpaksa setuju dengan pengaturan seperti ini.

Sekarang murid-murid perempuan ramai-ramai menuju ke ruang ganti untuk memakai piyama sambil mengobrol dengan heboh. Yang laki-laki dengan santainya ganti baju di aula. Sebenarnya Arthur yang tidak biasa ganti baju di depan orang lain merasa agak malu, tapi biarlah.

Francis dengan lihainya mengabadikan momen ini dengan kamera nya. Begitu juga dengan Kiku, walaupun ia tidak ketahuan. Sasaran foto mereka adalah orang-orang yang jarang mau ganti baju di depan orang, yaitu Arthur, Dika, Lovino, Toris, Vash, Ivan, dan.. Itu siapa ya? Itu, saudaranya Alfred yang selalu memeluk beruang putih... Ya, pokoknya mereka jadi sasaran foto yang laku di kalangan anak kelas satu.

Arthur, Dika, dan Lovino yang memiliki mata tajam bagaikan elang mengetahuinya dan lantas berbarengan mereka berteriak dengan muka memerah, "Francis! Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Ah~ Abang ketahuan~ Tenang saja, foto-foto _shirtless_ ini hanya akan sampai ke fan club kalian masing-masing di kelas satu~~" kata Francis mendayu-dayu sambil berancang-ancang untuk kabur.

"_You bloody frog_!" " Tunggu, jangan kabur, sialan kau!" "Hei! _Bastardo francese_(1)! #$%^&*(~)"

Yap, mulut manis mereka bertiga kembali beraksi bersamaan dengan kaki mereka yang berlari mengejar Francis yang malang.

Aula itu jadi ramai berkat aksi kejar-kejaran ala India ini. Kiku memanfaatkan peluang ini dengan sangat baik dan mengambil foto dengan pandainya sehingga ia tidak ketahuan. Jarang-jarang kan tiga pemuda ganteng _shirtless_ mengejar seorang mesum demi menghapus foto?

Antonio dan Gilbert bukannya menolong, tapi malah menertawakan nasib sahabat mereka itu.

Alfred juga hanya tertawa dengan keras dan berseru, "HA HA HA! NICE FIGHT!"

Para perempuan yang baru kembali ke aula tercengang melihat Francis yang dikejar-kejar Arthur, Dika, dan Lovino yang sedang _shirtless_. Elizaveta dengan cepat bergabung dengan Kiku mengambil _video camera_ versi mini nya supaya tidak ketahuan.

Francis yang masih berlari sempat-sempatnya menyapa para gadis.

"Oh, hai para wanita di sana~~ Kalian tampak sangat cantik dalam piyama~~ Benar benar-"

Kalimatnya terpotong saat ia melihat Sey. Ia terlihat berbeda dalam piyama dan rambutnya yang biasanya diikat dua kali ini dibiarkan terurai. Cantik sekali, membuat Francis terpesona dan tanpa sadar menghentikan langkahnya.

".. Sangat cantik..."

"HAA! KENA KAU!" teriak Dika saat ia berhasil merebut kamera dari Francis. Arthur dan Lovino menabrak Francis sampai ia jatuh dan mengunci lengannya, memberikan kesempatan pada Dika untuk menghapus foto-foto mereka.

Francis bukannya meronta untuk kabur, malah seperti menikmati saja.

"Waah~ Abang dikelilingi tiga orang _tsundere shirtless_~~ Sungguh pemandangan yang indah~"

Ketika Dika selesai dengan urusannya, Arthur dan Lovino cepat-cepat melepaskan Francis dengan ekspresi jijik.

"Kau ini menyusahkan sekali, _wine-bastard_. Cepat tidur saja sana, tak usah buat kehebohan lagi," kata Arthur sambil menuju tempatnya sendiri. Ia merasa lelah setelah berlari-lari memutari aula, dan sekarang ia agak kedinginan karena ia masih _shirtless_.

Ia tak memperhatikan jalannya, sehingga ia menabrak Scott yang baru selesai berganti baju dengan tenang di ujung aula.

".. Arthur? Kenapa kau _shirtless_ begitu?" tanya Scott bingung.

"Ma-maaf kak! Ini semua gara-gara Francis!" tuding Arthur pada Francis yang hanya cengar-cengir melihat Scott yang memandang padanya.

"Oh."

Scott tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Arthur pun cepat-cepat memakai bajunya dan berbaring di tempat yang sudah disiapkannya tadi. Ia terkejut saat melihat Scott berbaring di sebelah kanannya.

"Kakak tidur di sini?" tanya Arthur setengah kaget.

"Memangnya di mana lagi aku tidur? Jangan lupa kalau aku bertanggung jawab mengawasi kalian," balas Scott tenang.

"Profesor Hyde tidur di mana?" tanya Arthur lagi.

"Kalau Profesor Hyde tidur di ruang guru. Ia bilang ia memang harus memeriksa hasil ulangan kalian dulu dan sekalian tidur di sana," jawab Scott.

"Begitu.." gumam Arthur. Ia tambah kaget karena saat ia menoleh ke sebelah kirinya...

"IGGY! Sudah lama kita tidak tidur bersama seperti ini yaa! Aku jadi ingat saat kita masih kecil dulu!"

Di sana ada Alfred F. Jones yang dengan riangnya berbaring menghadap Arthur, menatapnya dengan mata biru cemerlang yang tidak terhalangi kacamata.

Cepat-cepat Arthur berpaling menatap langit-langit aula dan merenungkan nasibnya.

Sebelah kanan Scott. Sebelah kiri Alfred.

_No. Way. Out._

"_... Aku tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini..."_

Dan ya, dia tidak akan bisa tidur di malam yang panjang ini...

* * *

Jam 12 malam di Hetalia Gakuen.

Jam menara sekolah berdentang 12 kali, suaranya bergema memenuhi komplek sekolah itu.

*DONG! DONG! DONG!*

Entah kenapa _speaker_ di aula sekolah tempat para murid tidur tiba-tiba menyala, dan menyiarkan suara dentangan jam itu.

Para murid sontak kaget mendengar suara itu dan terbangun.

"Huaaaaah?"

"Suara apa itu, ve~?"

"Lagi enak-enak tidur juga!"

"_Speaker _nya menyala, aru!"

"Kenapa bisa tiba-tiba menyala?"

"Mana ku tahu! Pasti bukan _speaker_ buatan Korea, _da-ze_!"

Aula sekolah sekarang dipenuhi oleh suara murid-murid yang tidurnya terganggu. Saling menanyakan pertanyaan yang tiada seorangpun tahu jawabannya.

Suara dentangan jam berhenti. Arthur melihat ke arah kakaknya yang juga terbangun. Scott memandanginya sejenak. Mereka berdua sama-sama merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk.

Scott berdiri. Dengan suaranya yang tegas ia mencoba menenangkan para murid, seperti yang seharusnya ia lakukan sebagai pembimbing.

"Semuanya, tolong tetap tenang. Mungkin hanya ada kesalahan dari ruang _broadcast_ sekolah. Aku akan memeriksanya, juga menemui Profesor Hyde yang seharusnya tidur di ruang guru. Arthur, kau tetap di sini dan awasi teman-temanmu," kata Scott yang kemudian keluar dari aula.

Suasana hening sejenak. Tak ada yang berpikir untuk kembali tidur. Bahkan Heracles, pemuda Yunani yang biasanya raja tidur itu tidak punya niat untuk berbaring. Kali ini tidak.

Udara terasa berat. Murid-murid saling pandang, seakan menanyakan apa yang harus mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

Arthur melihat pada Dika, Kiku, Mathias, Lukas, Eduard, dan Raivis yang sedang memandanginya juga. Ia tahu, kecurigaan mereka pada Profesor Hyde bertambah.

Ruang _broadcast_ berada tepat di sebelah ruang guru. Satu-satunya yang punya kesempatan untuk menyiarkan suara dentangan jam ke _speaker_ aula sekolah hanya Profesor Hyde yang sedang berada di ruang guru.

Tapi, untuk apa ia melakukannya? Apakah ia sengaja ingin membuat murid-murid terbangun?

Keheningan terpecahkan oleh Elizaveta yang tiba-tiba bertanya,

"Di mana Roderich?"

Arthur kaget. Benar juga, ia belum melihat Roderich kembali sejak pemuda berkacamata itu pergi untuk mengambil bola kristal dari ruang musik!

"Tadi aku menyuruhnya mengambil bola kristal sebagai properti pertunjukan di ruang musik, pengganti yang pecah tadi. Tapi, benarkah tidak ada yang melihatnya kembali?" tanya Arthur. Ia mulai khawatir.

Tak ada yang menjawab. Mereka tadi tidak curiga akan kepergian Roderich yang begitu lama.

Sudah kebiasaan kalau Roderich sampai di ruang musik, ia akan memainkan lagu-lagu klasik kesukaannya di piano- terutama _Nocturne in E-flat major, Op. 9 No. 2_, karya Chopin- sampai terkadang lupa waktu.

Namun ini sudah tengah malam. Rasanya tidak mungkin Roderich masih bermain piano sampai selarut ini.

"Hei.. Kenapa Bella juga tidak ada?" tanya Jansens mencari-cari sosok adik perempuannya itu.

Antonio yang menjawab, "Tadi setelah Bella membersihkan pecahan kaca dengan _vacuum cleaner_ bentuk tomat miliknya itu, aku melihatnya pergi ke kamar asramanya untuk menaruh kembali _vacuum cleaner_. Jadi mungkin ia ada di kamar asramanya?"

"Tidak. Tadi aku kamar untuk mengambil piyama, tapi Bella tidak ada di sana. Kukira ia sudah kembali ke sini, dan karena ia tidak ada di aula ini tadi, kukira ia pergi ke toilet lewat jalan yang lain sehingga ia tidak berpapasan dengan aku, Elizaveta, Lily, Natalia, dan Mei-Mei ," jelas Sey yang sekamar dengan Bella.

Arthur berpikir keras. Firasat buruknya makin menjadi.

"_Roderich hilang.. Bella hilang.. Dan sekarang.."_

Seakan tersadar dari mimpi yang buruk, Arthur menoleh ke arah pintu keluar aula.

"_Kak Scott!"_

"Ada apa Iggy? Wajahmu terlihat sangat menyeramkan," kata Alfred yang sedang memasang kacamatanya.

"Kak Scott dalam bahaya!" seru Arthur.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Alfred kebingungan.

Belum sempat Arthur menjawab pertanyaan pemuda Amerika itu, ia merasa kepalanya sakit sekali, ia kehilangan keadarannya dan hampir jatuh ke lantai kalau saja Alfred tidak dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Arthur! Kau kenapa?! Arthur!"

...

Arthur kembali berada di ruangan serba putih. Ia ingat ini adalah tempatnya pertama bertemu perempuan misterius itu. Dan ia masih ada di sana, masih tersenyum lembut seperti biasa.

Namun Arthur bisa melihat sorot mata perempuan itu sekarang memancarkan kesedihan.

"_Arthur.."_

"Siapa kau ini sebenarnya? Kenapa kau terus muncul di hadapanku? Dari mana kau mengetahui namaku? Kau ini malaikat, _fairy godmother_, atau apa?"

Perempuan itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Arthur yang bertubi-tubi. Ia malah mengatakan,

"_Teman-temanmu dalam bahaya, Arthur.. Cepat selamatkan mereka.."_

"_Hanya kau dan Alex yang mampu menyelamatkan mereka.."_

Arthur terlihat kebingungan. "Alex? Kau juga kenal dengannya? Darimana kau tahu nama itu? Lagipula yang memanggilnya Alex hanya.. Hanya.."

Pandangan Arthur mengabur. Padahal masih banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan.

"_Arthur!"_

"_Arthur!"_

...

"Arthur! Syukurlah kau sudah bangun! Tadi kau pingsan selama beberapa menit, kenapa? Kau sakit?"

Saat Arthur membuka matanya, ia melihat Alfred, Francis, Antonio, Kiku, dan banyak lagi mengerumuninya.

Arthur duduk dan menatap mereka sambil merenungkan apa yang baru saja ia alami. Tiba-tiba ia berkata, "Cepat ganti piyama kalian. Pakai seragam. Ayo cepat semuanya!"

Masih bingung dengan apa maksud sang Ketua OSIS, mereka menanyakan tujuannya.

"Tolonglah, sekali ini percaya padaku. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Cepatlah pakai seragam. Terutama yang perempuan, ganti gaun tidur kalian. Kalian akan susah bergerak dalam pakaian itu."

Dia waktu yang lain mungkin Arthur akan ditertawakan. Tapi sekarang, entah kenapa semua murid memiliki perasaan yang sama. Mereka bergegas melakukan perintah Arthur.

Selesai melakukan semua itu, mereka berkumpul kembali di aula. Arthur sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan sekarang. Menunggu? Tapi, menunggu apa?

_Speaker _aula sekolah tiba-tiba menyala. Kali ini menyiarkan lagu Fur Elise karya Beethoven.

Im Yong Soo jadi ngeri sekarang, ia teringat film horor dari negaranya, di mana murid-murid yang terjebak di sekolah dikejar pembunuh sadis yang tiap akan melakukan aksinya memutarkan lagu ini..

"Selamat malam, murid-murid Hetalia Gakuen yang terpilh,"

Suara seseorang keluar dari _speaker_. Tidak dapat diidentifikasi siapa yang empunya suara itu. Suaranya begitu menyeramkan, seperti seorang monster yang keluar dari balik lapisan bumi yang tak pernah terjamah.

"_Suara buatan," _pikir Arthur.

"Kurasa aku harus memulangkan kedua kawan kalian tersayang ini," lanjut si suara misterius.

Pintu aula terbuka, dan di sana berdiri dua sosok yang mereka semua kenal.

Bella van Michiels dan Roderich Edelstein!

Semua berlari mendekati gadis manis adik Jansens itu dan pemuda Austria yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Bella! Kau tidak apa-apa?" "Roderich! Kemana saja kau tadi?"

Mereka berdua hanya diam, menatap kosong pada teman-temannya.

"Bella? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sey mulai khawatir.

"Tolong jangan bercanda, Bella.. Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau diam saja?" giliran Elizaveta yang bertanya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Keadaan Roderich juga sama, ia hanya diam saat ditanyai oleh Vash, Gilbert, dan lain-lain. Tubuhnya diguncang-guncang pun ia tidak bereaksi.

Seakan-akan mereka telah terhipnotis oleh sesuatu...

"Nah, nah.. Reuni selesai. Tidak usah khawatir. Mereka hanya telah kuberikan virus Chimera percobaanku. Beruntungnya, mereka tidak sampai meninggal, hanya kehilangan sebagian fungsi otak mereka," kata si suara dengan nada yang begitu datar.

"Hei! Apakah kau bisa mendengar kami?! Siapa kau?! Apa maksudmu kehilangan sebagian fungsi otak mereka?! JAWAB!" teriak Gilbert frustasi melihat keadaan dua temannya.

".. Kalian bisa lihat sendiri anak-anak, mereka tidak mampu berbicara atau merespon apapun yang kalian katakan dan perbuat. Hanya itu. Jauh lebih baik daripada jika mereka tak bisa bertemu kalian selamanya, bukan?" jawab si suara, seakan-akan ia adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin yang sudah biasa mencabut nyawa banyak orang..

" ... 'Hanya itu.' 'HANYA ITU' KAU BILANG?! Apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?! Apa yang sudah mereka perbuat sehingga mereka kau ubah menjadi tak berbeda dari mayat hidup seperti ini?!" sekarang Dika yang berteriak marah setelah mendengar pernyataan si suara misterius.

"Karena mereka tidak mau membantuku. Dan hal yang sama akan terjadi pada kalian jika kalian juga menolak untuk membantuku," kata si suara.

Semua terlihat kebingungan, panik, khawatir, dan entah apa lagi. Sampai Jansens yang akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Tolong jelaskan apa maksudmu. Aku kenal adikku, dan ia selalu bersedia untuk membantu siapapun, kecuali jika orang itu berniat jahat, yang aku yakin kau adalah salah satunya."

"Niat jahat? Tidak, aku tidak berniat jahat.. Hanya.. Sedikit mengambil keuntungan untuk mencapai tujuanku saja," kata si suara yang kemudian terkekeh pelan, membuat suasana semakin mencekam.

"Jangan berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidak kami mengerti! Cepat katakan apa tujuanmu sebenarnya!" seru Vash tidak sabar.

Si suara kembali terkekeh pelan sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

Dan yang ia minta mengejutkan mereka semua.

"Serahkan Arthur Kirkland padaku."

... Apa?

Semua spontan melihat ke arah Arthur yang dari tadi diam. Ia sendiri kelihatan bingung. Kemudian ia berbicara.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Khu khu khu.. Tidak banyak.. Misalnya, liontin indah yang selalu tergantung di lehermu itu?"

Arthur kaget. Dan kemudian melanjutkan berbicara, "Bagaimana kau mengetahui tentang liontin ini? Apakah kau jugalah yang telah mencuri liontin milik kedua orangtuaku? Mengapa kau menginginkannya?"

"Hmm.. Banyak sekali pertanyaanmu.. Namun yang pasti aku hanya bisa memberitahumu, itu yang kubutuhkan untuk mencapai tujuanku," jawab si suara.

"Jika kau menginginkannya, mengapa kau tidak menghadapiku langsung?! Mengapa kau sampai harus mengorbankan teman-temanku seperti ini?!" seru Arthur. Nada suaranya meninggi.

"Tidak semudah itu. Aku tidak hanya menginginkan liontin itu.."

"Yang kuinginkan sebenarnya adalah nyawamu, darahmu!"

Hal ini benar-benar mengejutkan Arthur dan semua murid yang dari tadi mendengarkan.

"Mendekatimu tidaklah mudah. Satu-satunya kesempatan yang kupunya hanya malam ini. Lagipula.. Hmph, menyingkirkan gurumu yang satu itu ternyata lumayan mudah. Aku tak akan bisa menyelinap ke sekolah ini di hari-hari biasa," lanjut si suara.

Kembali mereka semua terkejut. Profesor Hyde? Jangan bilang orang misterius ini telah membunuh Profesor Hyde, atau mengubahnya menjadi bagai mayat hidup seperti Bella dan Roderich?

"A-apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Arthur. Suaranya agak bergetar sekarang.

"Oho, aku tidak mengubahnya seperti dua temanmu yang beruntung itu.. Aku membuatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia ini. Untuk selamanya."

Terdengar seruan-seruan keterkejutan dari para murid. Arthur menangkap pandangan Dika padanya. Mereka berdua memikirkan hal yang sama. Kalau ini benar, artinya kecurigaan mereka pada Profesor Hyde selama ini gugur. Ia bukan anggota dari kejadian membingungkan yang sedang terjadi ini.

Ya, mengincar seorang murid untuk diambil nyawanya, dan mengubah dua murid menjadi seperti patung hidup, jelas adalah sebuah tindakan kriminal!

"Seperti yang telah kukatakan sebelumnya," lanjut si suara,

"Serahkan Arthur Kirkland padaku, dan kalian akan selamat. Aku juga akan menyembuhkan kedua teman kalian itu, hanya aku yang punya obatnya. Kalau tidak- kalian pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Kalian dapat membawanya ke-"

"DIAM KAU!"

Semua kembali dikejutkan, kali ini oleh Alfred F. Jones, yang terlihat sangat marah.

"Berani-beraninya kau mengancam kami seperti ini! Dan sekarang kau menyuruh kami untuk menyerahkan Arthur padamu untuk kau bunuh?! Kau pikir kau siapa sehingga kau bisa membuat kami mematuhimu?! KELUAR DAN HADAPI KAMI KALAU BERANI!" teriak Alfred yang kelihatan sangat marah.

"Kau pikir kami akan begitu mudah menyerahkan Arthur padamu, hmm? Hei _bastardo_, kau sudah gila?! Aku yakin Bella dan Roderich juga mengatakan hal yang sama padamu," kata Antonio yang juga kelihatan marah.

"Arthur adalah teman kami," giliran Francis yang berbicara, "dan kami tidak akan menyerahkannya padamu. Ingat itu baik-baik."

Arthur terperangah melihat reaksi teman-temannya. Terutama Alfred yang terlihat begitu marah..

Terlihat olehnya teman-temannya yang menatapnya. Mereka semua sepikiran dengan Alfred, Antonio, dan Francis.

Kiku mendekati Arthur dan berkata padanya, "Tenanglah Arthur-san, kita hadapi orang sialan tidak tahu malu ini bersama-sama."

Arthur menatap Kiku dan agak kaget dengan perkataannya- seorang Honda Kiku tidak pernah berkata kasar seumur hidupnya. Namun Kiku terlihat sangat serius.

Suara dari _speaker _itu diam sejenak. Namun kemudian..

"Hmph.. Ha ha ha. HA HA HA HA HA!"

Tawanya seperti seorang psikopat yang berhasil membunuh mangsanya.

"Menarik sekali. Cinta dan persahabatan, hmph, membuatku geli jadinya, ha ha ha!"

Ia melanjutkan tawanya lagi, sampai akhirnya ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Baiklah. Kalau kalian sudah memutuskan, dengan terpaksa aku akan menggunakan cara ini. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang untuk kalian.. Semoga beruntung, dan jangan lupa berdoa!"

Suara dari _speaker_ itu tidak terdengar lagi. Suasana hening sejenak dan mereka saling bertanya-tanya. Siapa orang itu? Apa yang hendak dilakukannya? Yang paling penting, mengapa ia ingin membunuh Arthur?

Alfred mendatangi Arthur. "... Siapapun orang itu tadi, tak akan kubiarkan ia mendekatimu," kata pemuda Amerika itu menatap lurus pada sahabatnya.

Tak terasa Arthur jadi agak malu, dan menoleh ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. "Terima kasih," ujarnya pelan.

Matanya menangkap sosok Bella dan Roderich yang sekarang bagaikan robot saja.

Nalurinya sebagai detektif mengatakan orang yang mengincar nyawanya itu adalah orang yang pernah ia temui dulu, orang bertopeng menyeramkan yang hampir mengambil liontinnya.

Tapi, bagaimana caranya mengubah Bella dan Roderich menjadi seperti ini? Hipnotis? Mungkinkah ada hipnotis sekuat itu? Atau mungkin-

BRAAAK!

Pintu aula terbuka dengan kasar, tidak membiarkan Arthur menyelesaikan pikirannya.

Tiga sosok terlihat di ambang pintu. Bukan manusia, bukan. Itu.. Anjing? Tiga ekor anjing?

Semua murid yang rata-rata adalah penyuka anjing tahu kalau itu anjing berjenis _Golden Retriever_, _German Shepherd_, dan _Doberman_.

"Aster? Blackie? Berlitz? Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanya Ludwig Weillshmidt. Ia mengenali mereka sebagai ketiga anjingnya yang disimpan di kandang sekolah, karena ia tinggal di asrama.

Namun keadaan anjing-anjing itu aneh. Nafas mereka memburu, dan terlihat seperti berancang-ancang untuk menyerang. Mereka menoleh pada Ludwig saat ia menyebut nama mereka.

Gilbert menyadari keanehan pada anjing-anjing yang juga miliknya itu.

Ia berkata pelan, "Ludwig.. Jangan bergerak. Mereka tidak seperti biasanya.."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, _bruder_?" tanya Ludwig tanpa menyadari keanehan pada anjing-anjing yang sekarang berlari ke arahnya itu!

"AWAS!"

Secepat kilat Gilbert maju untuk mendorong Ludwig ke samping. Mereka berdua terjatuh, namun lengan kiri Gilbert tidak selamat dari terkaman Berlitz, anjing _Doberman _nya. Padahal biasanya Berlitz lah yang paling akrab dengannya..

"Aaargh!"

"_Bruder_!" "Gilbert!"

Ludwig terkejut melihat ketiga anjingnya yang berubah menjadi beringas seperti ini. Apakah ini juga perbuatan orang misterius itu?

Kini Blackie sang _German Shepherd _yang siap-siap menyerang Gilbert lagi. Namun kali ini tidak sempat, sebab Elizaveta sudah lebih dulu menarik Gilbert untuk bangkit berdiri dan menghindari tiga anjing itu.

"Cepat! Kita semua harus pergi dari sini!" teriak gadis itu.

Tak perlu diberitahu dua kali, semuanya dengan cepat berlari ke arah pintu aula yang lain, masing-masing terpencar-pencar menjadi kelompok-kelompok atau pasangan-pasangan.

"Arthur! Cepat, kita juga harus lari!" teriak Alfred menarik tangan Arthur dan berlari sekencang mungkin.

Namun sebelum keluar, mereka sempat melihat sesosok pria yang memasuki aula. Ia memakai jas lab putih, namun wajahnya tidak terlihat dalam kegelapan malam.

* * *

Arthur dan Alfred berlari di lorong sekolah. Arthur teringat pada mimpi anehnya itu- mereka berada di lorong sekolah pada malam hari, berlari dari kejaran seseorang.. Atau sesuatu.

Alfred menarik Arthur untuk berbelok, dan cepat-cepat mereka memasuki ruangan yang ternyata adalah ruang musik. Bukan ruangan serba putih seperti dalam mimpi Arthur.

"Huf.. Di sini kita aman.. Untuk sementara," kata Alfred duduk di belakang piano besar yang mampu menutupi mereka dari jendela. Arthur juga ikut duduk.

".. Aku masih tidak mengerti tentang semua ini.. Maksudku, rasanya aku tidak pernah mencari masalah dengan orang aneh seperti itu.. Lagipula, karena aku kalian semua jadi dalam bahaya seperti ini.." kata Arthur murung.

"Arthur.. Sudahlah, ini bukan salahmu. Aku juga masih bingung, tapi yang penting sekarang kita harus mencari cara untuk lolos dari kejaran orang aneh itu," kata Alfred menatap Arthur lekat-lekat.

"Iya.."

Suasana hening sejanak. Kemudian Arthur kembali berbicara.

"Oh iya, Alfred.."

"Ya?"

"Sampai kapan kau mau menggenggam tanganku?"

"Hah? EH?! Lho?! Ma- maaf, tidak sengaja!" Cepat-cepat Alfred menarik tangannya, wajahnya agak memerah. Entah kenapa ia jadi malu sendiri. Tadi ia refleks menarik tangan Arthur untuk kabur, dan.. Begitulah.

Suasana sunyi kembali. Sebelum _handphone_ Alfred bergetar di kantongnya. Dengan segera Alfred mengeluarkan _handphone_ canggih model _touchscreen _terbaru miliknya itu.

"Hm? Ada sms rupanya. Dari.. Ibu? Wah, belum semalam saja ibu sudah rindu padaku. Memang _hero_ ini sangat hebat-"

Alfred tidak sempat melanjutkan perkataannya. Matanya membelalak saat ia melihat apa yang tertulis di layar _handphone_ nya. Tangannya bergetar karena terkejut.

"A- ada apa, Alfred?" tanya Arthur. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Ti-tidak mungkin.."

"?"

"Ayahku ditangkap polisi!"

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

**OMAKE**

Alfred : "Hm? Ada sms rupanya. Dari.. Ibu? Wah, belum semalam saja ibu sudah rindu padaku. Memang _hero_ ini sangat hebat-"

Alfred tidak sempat melanjutkan perkataannya. Matanya membelalak saat ia melihat apa yang tertulis di layar _handphone_ nya. Tangannya bergetar karena terkejut.

Arthur : "A- ada apa, Alfred?"

Alfred : "Ti-tidak mungkin.."

Arthur : "?"

Alfred : "PERSEDIAAN HAMBURGERKU HABIS!"

Arthur : "-_-"

* * *

Seperti biasa, review-review anda semua sangat berarti untuk saya! Terimakasih, berkat review-review andalah, saya bisa menyelesaikan chapter demi chapter fict ini.

Mulai chapter ini sepertinya mulai lebih serius ya.. Siapa orang misterius itu? Kenapa dia mengincar Arthur?

Saya juga gak tahu *dilempar gajah Thailand*

Bercanda~ Saya tahu kok itu siapa dan motifnya apa :D Silahkan menanti chapter berikutnya, terimakasih~ ^^


	5. Irrational Events

Hai semuanyaa!

Sekarang sudah chapter lima lho, semoga anda sekalian tidak bosan baca ini.. :3

Dan bersiap-siaplah mungkin ada sedikit horror hehe(?)

Silahkan lanjutkan~

**Disclaimer** **:** Axis Powers Hetalia/Hetalia World Series (c) Himaruya Hidekaz orang ter-_awesome _melebihi Gilbert! XD *plaak*

**Warnings : **AU, setting di Hetalia Gakuen, memakai _human names_, mungkin agak OOC, dan mungkin ada.. Typo

**Genre : **Tercantumnya sih Mystery/Humor, tapi saya sendiri gak tau ini ber-genre apa =="

Ada Friendship nya, ada Family nya, tapi yang pasti ada Misteri yang harus dipecahkan..

Seperti banyak genre dicampur aduk dan menghasilkan fict aneh bin ajaib ini -,-"

**Pairings : **Banyak _slight_ dan _hint_ nongol, jadi tergantung sudut pandang pembaca hehe (Yang pasti ada pairing-pairing top Hetalia)

* * *

**Who's There**

_Cerita sebelumnya : Kemunculan seorang misterius yang mengincar Arthur sudah cukup memusingkan.. Belum lagi keadaan Roderich dan Bella yang aneh. Dan sekarang, muncul lagi sebuah kabar yang mengejutkan.._

"Ayahku ditangkap polisi!"

Arthur terhenyak mendengar berita ini, sesaat ia bagaikan tak mampu berpikir. Namun akhirnya ia berkata, "Tunggu. Apa maksudmu, Alfred? Ayahmu kan polisi, kenapa beliau sampai bisa ditangkap?"

"Ini.. Lebih baik kutelepon dulu ibuku.."

Tergesa-gesa Alfred ingin men-_diall _nomor ibunya, sampai ia salah pencet tiga kali. Namun akhirnya ia berhasil juga, dan saat tersambung Alfred memasang mode _loud speaker _agar Arthur juga bisa mendengarnya.

Sesaat, begitu lega Alfred mendengar suara ibunya. Hanya untuk sesaat.

"_Hello?_"

"_Mom!_"

Dengan cepat Alfred bertanya-tanya pada ibunya, dan ia dapat mendengar suara ibunya bergetar saat menjawabnya.

_-Flashback-_

"Haah! Hari yang melelahkan.. Rasanya ingin pecah kepalaku memikirkan kasus kematian Joseph ini.."

Edward Jones, ayah Alfred menghembuskan napas panjang saat ia menyandarkan dirinya ke sofa ruang TV.

Istrinya- ibu Alfred- memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh pengertian, sambil tersenyum lembut memberikan secangkir kopi panas favoritnya.

Selagi memperhatikan suaminya menyeruput _black coffee_ buatannya itu, ia berkata, "Aku juga.. Rasanya aku masih tidak bisa percaya teman baik kita Joseph akan pergi secepat ini.."

Ayah Alfred teringat akan masa-masa ia mengenal Joseph, sejak SMA, kuliah bersama, bekerja di kepolisian, sampai mereka masing-masing menikah dan punya anak.

"Begitulah, Anna," panggil ayah Alfred pada istrinya, "Aku sendiri masih tidak bisa menerimanya. Kurasa karena itulah aku serta rekan-rekan kerjaku di kepolisian berusaha mati-matian untuk mengungkap kebenaran di balik pembunuhan ini.."

"Sebenarnya.. Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan soal anak-anaknya. Kau tahu, Arthur yang kelihatannya paling syok kan?" tanya Mrs. Jones, duduk di sebelah suaminya.

"Iya benar, tapi Alfred sudah berusaha untuk menghiburnya, dan kelihatannya berhasil. Ngomong-ngomong soal Alfred dan Arthur, mereka sedang menginap di sekolah kan?" giliran ayah Alfred yang bertanya.

Mrs. Jones mengangguk. "Mereka menginap bersama teman-temannya. Wah, semoga dia tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh di sana!" seru Mrs. Jones, raut wajahnya setengah serius setengah bercanda.

"Ha ha ha, tenang saja! Selama ada Arthur, Alfred pasti terkontrol," sahut ayah Alfred, _nyengir_.

"Seandainya salah satu dari mereka itu perempuan, aku ingin menikahkan mereka! Kuyakin Joseph juga pasti akan setuju dengan ideku ini, hahaha!" lanjut pria _American_ itu, mata birunya bersinar nakal, persis Alfred.

".. _That sounds wrong_... Edward, dasar kau ini tidak pernah berubah dari zaman kita SMA dulu," senyum Mrs. Jones.

"Bukannya itu yang membuat kau jatuh cinta padaku?" goda ayah Alfred, balas tersenyum.

"Hei! Apa-apaan-"

Tapi Mrs. Jones tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk membalas, sebab tepat saat itu bel rumah mereka berbunyi.

*TING TONG!*

Mr. dan Mrs. Jones berpandangan sejenak. Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini?

Makin bingung ayah Alfred saat ia membuka pintu, anak-anak buahnya serta beberapa rekan kerjanya sudah berdiri di teras rumahnya.

"Selamat malam, _officer _Jones," sapa salah satu dari mereka. Wajah mereka anehnya kelihatan agak tegang.

"Ya? Ada apa? Jika ini mengenai kasus yang tadi, bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk membahasnya besok? Atau, jangan-jangan kalian mempunyai petunjuk baru?" tanya Mr. Jones masih bingung. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Bukan, _officer _Jones.. Kami.. Ehm, kami meminta anda untuk segera datang ke kantor polisi. Sekarang juga."

"Ada apa? Apakah ada tugas mendesak yang harus kulakukan?"

"Tidak.. Anda harus datang ke kantor polisi untuk mengikuti interogasi."

"Interogasi? Interogasi siapa?"

"Interogasi atas diri anda."

Terkejut, ayah Alfred lantas bertanya dengan nada suara meninggi.

"Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan?!"

"Anda kami tangkap sebagai tersangka pembunuhan Joseph Kirkland."

Apa?!

"Tu-tunggu sebentar... Pasti ada kesalahpahaman di sini," ujar Edward Jones tidak mampu mempercayai pendengarannya. Anna Jones juga sama terkejutnya dengannya.

"Kami telah menemukan bukti baru mengenai keterkaitan anda dalam pembunuhan _officer _Kirkland. Lebih jelasnya akan kami jelaskan di kantor," jawab polisi tersebut dengan cepat memborgol tangan ayah Alfred.

Tidak sempat menghindar, ayah Alfred menatap dengan ngeri borgol di tangannya itu. Biasanya ia yang memborgol tangan orang, sekarang ia sendiri yang kena..

"Tidak mungkin! Kalian ini gila ya?! Joseph adalah sahabatku, dan tidak mungkin aku membunuhnya! Jika ada orang yang bersedia menyerahkan nyawanya untuk menjebloskan pelaku pembunuhan itu ke penjara, akulah orang itu!"

Airmata menggenang di mata pria itu saat menyerukannya, hasil dari kemarahan, kesedihan, kebingungan, dan kekacauan perasaan yang luar biasa.

"Jika anda ingin membela diri, nanti saja di kantor, _officer _Jones," lanjut polisi itu. "Sekarang ikutlah dulu dengan kami. Mrs. Jones, maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini. Mungkin anda ingin menghubungi pengacara anda, silahkan. Selamat malam."

Hampir menangis Anna Jones saat melihat suaminya digiring menuju mobil polisi. Saat mobil itu telah berangkat, cepat-cepat ia menghubungi pengacaranya, Thomas Kohler- ayah Mathias, lalu menjelaskan situasinya sekarang. Setelah itu cepat-cepat ia memberitahu Alfred berita ini..

_-Flashback End_-

"_So that's the situation I ran into now.._"

Alfred terlihat begitu kebingungan sampai Arthur menjadi iba melihatnya.

Di saat bersamaan, pemuda Inggris itu memikirkan apa maksud semua ini.

_'Kenapa bisa begini? Apa yang telah didapatkan polisi?'_

Kemudian Arthur teringat saat-saat sebelum ayahnya meninggal. _Dying message _yang ditinggalkannya...

Dua huruf 'Al' tertulis di lantai..

Dan apa yang dibisikkan ayahnya saat itu?

_'Ed..'_

Mata Arthur terbelalak seketika. Ia sendiri terkejut saat menyadari pemikirannya.

_'Mungkinkah.. Maksud ayah adalah..'_

Arthur merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang.

_'Alfred's father... Dan.. Edward?'_

"Arthur?"

Arthur tersentak kaget saat mendengar Alfred memanggilnya. Kemudian ketika melihat pemuda _American_ sahabatnya itu, ia berkata dalam hati, _'Tidak. Aku tidak boleh mencurigai ayah Alfred. Pasti ada yang salah di sini, dan aku akan tetap memercayainya.'_

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Arthur? Memangnya aku tambah ganteng ya?"

Sang _British_ menghela napas.

"Alfred.. Di saat serius begini kau masih bisa bercanda?" tanya Arthur sarkastik.

_'Ya, aku akan tetap memercayainya..'_

* * *

"Tolong percayalah padaku! Aku tidak membunuh Joseph! Tidak sekalipun terlintas hal itu dalam pikiranku!"

Ayah Alfred sekarang berada di ruang interogasi kantor polisi, ruang yang biasanya ia sukai namun tidak kali ini.

Polisi yang menginterogasinya kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya.

Di tangannya terdapat sebuah bungkusan plastik kecil.

"Apa itu?" tanya ayah Alfred memperhatikan benda itu.

"Lihatlah sendiri," kata polisi itu menaruh benda tersebut di meja interogasi.

Saat ayah Alfred memeriksanya, sebagai detektif polisi yang berpengalaman, ia bisa langsung mengetahui benda apa yang berbentuk bubuk itu.

"I-ini.. Ini kan potasium sianida?"

Ayah Alfred mendongak dan mendapatai tatapan penuh kesedihan dari polisi-polisi yang menginterogasinya.

"Benar sekali. Dan apakah anda tahu dari mana kami menemukannya, _officer_ Jones? Kami menemukannya di kompartmen tersembunyi laci meja anda. Sidik jari anda ada di situ. Maaf kalau kami membongkar laci meja anda sembarangan, namun anda sendiri pernah bilang kami boleh mengambil apapun dari meja anda demi kepentingan kasus.."

"Jadi, maksud kalian karena kalian menemukan ini dalam mejaku, aku jadi tersangka pembunuhan Joseph? Mungkin ada yang menaruhnya di sana! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu soal ini!"

"Masih ada lagi, _officer _Jones.."

Salah seorang dari polisi-polisi itu mengeluarkan sebuah _notebook _kecil.

"Ini adalah agenda milik mendiang _officer _Kirkland. Dan di dalamnya.. Tertulis dengan jelas di sana, andalah yang terakhir mengunjunginya sebelum ia meninggal. Bisa saja saat mendiang lengah, anda menaruh potasium sianida di dalam teh yang belum sempat ia minum sampai saat Arthur pulang sekolah-"

"OMONG KOSONG!"

Ayah Alfred menggebrak meja dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Bukankah alibiku sudah jelas?! Aku hanya berkunjung dan mengobrol dengan Joseph selama sepuluh menit, dan Joseph terus bersamaku saat itu, tidak mungkin aku punya kesempatan untuk menaruh benda itu di tehnya! Lagipula ada saksinya, Sebastian _butler _mereka itu!"

"Lalu kenapa _dying message_ yang ditinggalkan _officer _Kirkland pada Arthur sangat tepat diarahkan pada anda? Dan mengapa sidik jari anda ada di potasium sianida ini?"

"Soal _dying message _bukankah sudah kubilang juga tadi, itu masih tidak bisa ditentukan artinya! Se-sebab, Joseph tidak mempunyai cukup waktu untuk mengungkapkannya.. Tentang sidik jari, aku sama sekali tidak tahu soal itu. Yang jelas, aku tidak pernah melihat ataupun menyentuh benda itu sebelumnya!"

Pembelaan ayah Alfred tetap tidak berguna. Polisi- anak buah dan rekan-rekannya- sudah terlanjur menjadikannya tersangka, jadi tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali ada bukti baru..

* * *

"Hei, Alfred.."

"Ya?"

"Sampai kapan ya kita akan bertahan di sini? Sampai besok pagi? Tapi besok kan masih Minggu, tidak mungkin ada orang yang ke sekolah.. Satpam saja hanya akan berjaga di pos depan sana, jauh dari gedung ini."

"Benar juga ya.."

Arthur dan Alfred sebenarnya baru tinggal di ruang musik itu selama 25 menit, tapi satu menit terasa bagaikan satu jam bagi mereka.

Mereka juga masih memikirkan nasib teman-teman mereka.

"Aku masih bingung siapa orang itu sebenarnya. Bagaimana ia bisa mengubah Roderich dan Bella? Mengapa ia mengincar kalung ini dan ingin membunuhku? Aku tidak mengerti.."

Alfred menghela napas panjang.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, Arthur.. Kita berdoa saja teman-teman tidak dalam bahaya.. Mungkin lebih baik kita susun rencana juga sekarang, bagaimana cara kabur dari orang aneh itu- dan anjing-anjing galak itu.."

"Anjing-anjing itu! Benar juga, mereka terlihat seperti anjing yang terkena rabies! Walaupun gejalanya sedikit berbeda.. Argh, banyak sekali hal yang membingungkan di sini," kata Arthur lesu.

Alfred mengangguk. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu.

"Tunggu.. Gilbert tadi terkena gigitan anjing itu kan? Sampai berdarah begitu.. Semoga ia tidak kena efek apa-apa..

* * *

"ADAAW! Sakit tau! Pelan sedikit napa?!"

Gilbert Weillschmidt sekarang berada di ruang PKK milik SMA Hetalia Gakuen, di sebelahnya, Elizaveta Hedervary sedang mengobati luka di lengannya.

"Diam dulu! Katanya _awesome_, masa disterilisasi saja teriak-teriak? Percaya saja padaku, ayahku kan dokter!" sahut Elizaveta tidak sabar.

"Mau steril kek, sterofoam kek, apa tidak ada cara yang tidak saki- AWW!"

"Ha ha ha lucu banget Gil," jawab gadis cantik itu sarkastik sambil terus membalut lukanya.

Luka di lengan kiri pemuda Jerman itu cukup parah, beruntung ada Elizaveta yang memiliki pengetahuan pengobatan dari ayahnya yang seorang dokter.

Namun Gilbert Weillschmidt kidal, jadi mungkin akan susah baginya untuk mengambil dan menulis apapun setelah ini selama luka ini belum sembuh.

"Nah sudah selesai!" seru Elizaveta pada saat akhirnya pengobatan itu selesai.

"Hmm.."

Gilbert memperhatikan hasil kerja Elizaveta sebentar. Di luar dugaan, perban yang dibalutkannya rapi dan tertata.

"Gilbert? Kenapa malah bengong?"

"Ya? Eh maaf, terimakasih," jawab Gilbert cepat-cepat. Ia tidak biasa berterimakasih, apalagi pada Elizaveta. Padahal waktu kecil dulu mereka teman akrab..

"Kira-kira bagaimana keadaan teman-teman ya?" tanya Elizaveta menyadarkan Gilbert yang hampir melamun lagi.

Gilbert menghela napas panjang.

"Tidak tahu.. Bahkan aku yang _awesome_ ini masih bingung dengan situasinya. Coba kita jabarkan satu-satu..."

Pemuda bermata _ruby red_ itu memulai perkataannya, "Pertama, kita yang sedang menginap di sekolah tiba-tiba terbangun dan ada orang aneh berbicara melalui _speaker_, menuntut kita menyerahkan Arthur. Kita semua tidak mau karena orang gila itu berniat membunuhnya.

"Selanjutnya kita dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Roderich dan Bella yang keadaannya menjadi aneh. Mereka seperti di bawah pengaruh hipnotis atau sihir atau semacam itu. Kita juga tahu bahwa.. Bahwa orang itu telah membunuh Professor Hyde Moriarty."

Gilbert dan Elizaveta terdiam sebentar. Namun pemuda berambut _silvery-white _itu melanjutkan, "Setelah itu, kita tiba-tiba diserang oleh anjing-anjingku. Aku masih bingung kenapa mereka bisa jadi beringas seperti itu.

"Akhirnya, kita kabur dan dalam kepanikan kita jadi terpencar-pencar. Kita bersembunyi di ruang PKK ini, dan kau mengobati lenganku. Jadi inilah situasi kita sekarang."

Gilbert mengambil napas lagi sebelum memandang Elizaveta.

"Apakah ada yang bisa kau dapatkan dari penjabaran tadi?"

Elizaveta yang tidak terasa terlena melihat keseriusan Gilbert- sungguh kesempatan langka melihat seorang Gilbert Weillschmidt serius- tersadar dan agak tersentak kaget dari pikirannya.

Cepat-cepat ia kembali dan menjawab, "Sejauh ini, aku sebenarnya sama bingungnya denganmu. Tapi, aku curiga bahwa anjing-anjingmu telah diberi.. Mungkin suatu zat kimia atau virus yang mempengaruhi kerja otak mereka? Yang jelas bukan rabies, sebab gejalanya tadi berbeda sekali. Jadi kau aman, Gil.

"Soal Roderich dan Bella aku tidak tahu. Kemungkinan mereka juga diberi sesuatu.. Aku tidak percaya mereka dihipnotis. Masa ada hipnotis sekuat itu? Lagipula mereka berdua imannya kuat! Tidak mungkin bisa dihipnotis begitu saja!"

"Begitu.." gumam Gilbert.

"Oh iya, ada satu lagi," kata Elizaveta.

"Apa?"

"Kau jadi mirip adikmu saat serius tadi, Gilbert."

* * *

".. Begitulah keadaan kita sekarang. Sepertinya teorimu tentang pemberian obat aneh itu bisa dipertimbangkan. Tapi sekarang kita harus tahu cara bertemu teman-teman dan keluar dari sini."

Andika Garuda Pratama menatap Jansens van Michiels setelah mengutarakan pemikirannya. Mereka baru saja membicarakan kejadian tadi dan memikirkan kemungkinan yang ada seperti Gilbert dan Elizaveta.

Pemuda Indonesia dan Belanda itu sekarang berada di dalam laboratorium Biologi, duduk di bawah meja praktek besar supaya tidak terlihat dari luar.

"Ya, benar. Tapi.. Kenapa kita harus bersembunyi di sini sih? Sudah dingin, gelap, dikelilingi berbagai botol percobaan pula! Lihat itu, janin kuda yang diawetkan, jantung kambing, kodok yang dibelah, belum lagi model anatomi dan tengkorak manusia itu!" kata Jansens melihat pemandangan yang sebetulnya sudah lazim ada di laboratorium Biologi.

Tapi gelapnya malam dan sinar bulan mengubah semua itu menjadi sosok-sosok menyeramkan dan misterius, seolah-olah patung-patung dan tengkorak itu bisa hidup kapan saja.

"Kenapa, kau takut, Jansens?" tanya Dika dengan nada menyindir.

"Tidak! Aku hanya sedikit merasa tidak nyaman saja.."

"Huh, ngeles aja.."

"Hei, aku ini tidak bohong! Seharusnya malah kau yang takut kan, Dika?" tanya Jansens dengan nada menantang.

"Aku? Takut?" tanya Dika memandangi Jansens seakan-akan dia itu gila.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Sudah berapa lama kau kenal denganku, rambut tulip? Jangan lupa aku ini dari Indonesia lho! Aku sudah pernah bertemu dengan yang jauh lebih menyeramkan!"

Dan Jansens van Michiels menyesali kalimatnya tadi, karena Dika dengan semangat menceritakan kisah-kisah yang sangat menyeramkan padanya.

Dika bercerita lagi, tanpa mempedulikan Jansens yang sudah pucat pasi.

"Suatu hari ada rombongan anak SMA yang sedang menginap di sekolah, seperti kita ini.."

Dika tambah bersemangat melihat Jansens makin pucat.

"Pada malam hari.. Salah satu dari mereka, pemuda berumur 16 tahun seperti kita, terbangun. Lalu karena tidak bisa tidur, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet dan memutari sekolah dulu.."

"Selesai dari toilet.. Ia melihat-lihat ruangan-ruangan kelas dan ruangan-ruangan lain. Termasuk laboratorium Biologi seperti tempat kita bersembunyi sekarang!"

Dika membuat nada suaranya makin menyeramkan.

"Tiba-tiba.. Ia seperti melihat sesuatu dari dalam laboratorium Biologi. Padahal ia yakin yang di dalam hanyalah model tengkorak manusia, ya seperti yang di seberangmu itu Jansens!"

"Dika! Kalau cerita yang benar dong!" seru Jansens panik.

Dika tertawa sebentar lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Pemuda itu membuka pintu laboratorium Biologi. Lalu.. Kau tahu apa yang dia lihat?"

"A- Apa?"

"... Tidak ada. Ia tidak melihat apapun. Ruangan itu terlihat normal-normal saja. Model tengkorak itu pun diam saja pada tempatnya. Dengan lega pemuda itu menutup pintu dan cepat-cepat kembali ke tempatnya dan teman-temannya menginap."

Jansens menghela napas lega, tapi ternyata ceritanya belum selesai.

"Saat ia kembali ke _lobby_... Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat teman-temannya tidak ada di situ! Padahal ia yakin ia tidak salah ruangan. Lebih terkejut lagi dia saat melihat ke belakang..."

"Apa? Tidak ada yang dia lihat lagi?"

"Tidak ada yang dia lihat. Koreksi, tidak ada MANUSIA yang dia lihat. Sebab tepat di hadapannya ada tengkorak manusia, persis seperti yang dia lihat di ruang Biologi!"

Jansens bergidik ngeri. Sesekali dia melirik dengan gugup ke arah model tengkorak manusia di seberangnya. Huh, kenapa posisi tengkorak itu berada tepat di tempat yang bisa ia lihat sih?

"Pagi harinya.. Saat teman-teman dan gurunya bangun, mereka lihat _futon _pemuda itu kosong. Karena ia tidak muncul-muncul, lantas mereka mencarinya.

"Saat mereka memeriksa laboratorium Biologi... Mereka melihat pemandangan yang sungguh mengerikan...

"Pemuda itu sudah terkapar tak bernyawa di ruangan itu! Dan di sebelahnya... Terbaring model tengkorak manusia..."

"Sejak saat itu.." lanjut Dika, "Di sekolah itu setiap tengah malam akan terdengar suara langkah kaki pemuda itu.. Serta suaranya memanggil, 'Apakah teman-temanku ada di sana?' 'Di mana teman-temanku?' Juga terlihat dari luar jendela, bayangan tengkorak manusia yang bergerak di laboratorium Biologi..."

Dika menarik napas puas melihat Jansens ketakutan.

"Jadi? Ceritanya seru kan?" tanya pemuda Indonesia itu ceria.

"Seru dari Hong Kong!" teriak Jansens. "I- Itu bukan kisah nyata kan? Pasti kau saja yang membuat-buatnya!"

"Hmm.. Sebenarnya aku dengar cerita ini dari kakekku. Kau tahu kakekku dulu SMA nya juga di sini kan? Yah, sekolah ini memang sudah tua. Jadi.. Mungkin saja cerita ini benar lho," jawab Dika tersenyum mengerikan.

"Hentikan senyummu seperti itu! Kenapa kau jadi mirip Ivan begini?!"

"Apa maksudmu mirip Iv-"

Tiba-tiba Dika terdiam. Matanya membelalak kaget dan lagaknya seperti mendengarkan sesuatu.

"Hei? Dika? Kenapa?"

Dika mengisyaratkan Jansens untuk diam. Pemuda Belanda itu menurutinya, dan kali ini ia juga mendengarnya.

Tap, tap, tap, suara langkah kaki seseorang, makin keras, seakan-akan mendekati ruangan tempat mereka berada.

"Siapa itu?" bisik Jansens.

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin teman kita? Lebih baik kita diam dan dengarkan saja dulu," bisik Dika balik.

Tap, tap, tap, langkah kaki tersebut sekarang berada tepat di depan laboratorium Biologi. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Dika dan Jansens berdebar-debar mencoba untuk diam. Tanpa sadar mereka menahan napas.

"... Apakah teman-temanku ada di sana?"

DEG!

Dika dan Jansens berpandangan. Sekarang wajah mereka sama pucatnya. Mereka memikirkan hal yang sama.

'_Tidak mungkin.. Itu kan hanya cerita!'_

Pintu laboratorium Biologi dibuka.

"... Di mana teman-temanku?"

Tap, tap, tap.

Jansens dan Dika mengetahui pemuda itu- dari suaranya adalah seorang pemuda- sekarang berada di balik meja tempat mereka bersembunyi. Pemuda Indonesia dan Belanda itu mengucapkan doa dalam hati, memohon agar mereka tidak tertangkap oleh roh gentayangan ini.

"Hmm..." desah pemuda itu.

Tangannya memegang meja tersebut. Ia menengok ke bawah meja.

"DI SINI!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Arthur dan Alfred tersentak kaget dari lamunan mereka mendengar suara teriakan tersebut.

"Aku yakin itu suara Dika dan Jansens! Kedengarannya tidak begitu jauh dari sini!" seru Arthur.

"Jangan-jangan mereka diserang makhluk aneh lagi! HERO beraksi! Ayo kita selamatkan mereka!" seru Alfred langsung berlari diikuti Arthur.

Ternyata ruang musik tempat mereka bersembunyi memang tidak jauh dari laboratorium Biologi. Satu belokan lagi dan..

"Uuuf!"

Alfred menabrak seseorang di depannya. Beruntung Arthur cepat-cepat berhenti, kalau tidak ia juga akan terjatuh seperti Alfred sekarang.

"Eh? Mathias! Lukas! Syukurlah kami bertemu denganmu! Tapi.. I-Itu darah di bajumu kan Mathias?!" kata Arthur terkejut melihat keadaan pemuda Denmark itu.

"Ya.. Tadi kami diserang di ruang Fine Arts tempat kami bersembunyi.." kata Mathias masih terlihat kesakitan. Darah dari luka goresnya masih menetes.

"Jangan berbicara terlalu banyak dulu!" tegur Lukas. Pemuda Norwegia itu menatap Arthur.

"Arthur, aku yakin yang menyerang kami tadi adalah salah satu dari tiga anjing barusan. Aku tidak melihatnya terlalu jelas, tapi saat kami kabur ke arah sini, anjing itu tidak mengikuti kami lagi. Lalu tiba-tiba kami mendengar suara teriakan-

"Benar juga! Jansens dan Dika!"

Arthur sekarang berlari paling depan diikuti teman-temannya. Mathias agak terhambat karena lukanya, dan ia harus dipapah oleh Lukas. Mereka hampir sampai di depan laboratorium Biologi.

"TOLONG!"

"Itu suara Dika!" seru Alfred.

Mereka menerobos masuk ke laboratorium Biologi.

Arthur melihat Dika dan Jansens terduduk di lantai, menatap ngeri ke arah sebuah sosok yang tak kelihatan jelas dalam kegelapan. Pemuda Indonesia dan Belanda itu masing-masing sudah memegang spatula logam yang biasa digunakan untuk eksperimen sebagai alat pertahanan diri.

Alfred spontan men-_tackle_ sosok yang berdiri tersebut, lalu mencengkram kerah sosok yang masih terkejut itu.

"Beraninya kau menyerang teman-temanku! Lihat, HERO ini akan membuatmu menderita!"

"Alfred! STOP!" teriak Arthur saat ia melihat wajah orang tersebut.

"Kenapa?"

"Lihat wajah orang itu baik-baik!"

Alfred menurut, dan ia sangat terkejut saat memperhatikan wajah orang itu.

"Ka- Kau.. Kau kan-!"

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

**OMAKE**

Dika : "Model tengkorak manusia, ya seperti yang di seberangmu itu Jansens!"

Jansens : "Dika! Kalau cerita yang benar... dong..." *membelalak melihat ke belakang Dika*

Dika : "Jansens? Woi! Belum nyampe adegan seremnya tau!"

? : "Hi hi hi hi hi~"

Dika : *menoleh ke belakang* "Mbak kunti! Jangan muncul sekarang! Harusnya nanti habis ceritanya selesai!"

Jansens : *pingsan*

* * *

Hadoooh, saya tahu, saya ini memang keterlaluan lambatnya update. Maafkan saya, dari hati yang paling dalam...

Di kesempatan liburan ini, berhubung saya malah tambah sibuk menjelang Natal.. *pundung*

Saya akan berusaha melanjutkan fanfiction ini di mana saja, walaupun harus ngetik pakai hape..

Itulah janji saya saudara-saudara! *ditendang*

Leave a review please~ Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


End file.
